Somos Fuertes
by Javmay
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi se encuentra en una encrucijada: Tar Heels, Blue Devils y Wildcats claman su nombre, mas él no puedo decidir a cuál equipo unirse. Es buscando respuestas y una decisión, como llega a la residencia Rukawa, donde las antiguas rencillas del Zorro y el Mono vuelven a nacer, embarcándolos ahora en una nueva travesía., que como todo cuento, tiene un principio y un fin
1. El mejor de Japón

**¡Hola, amigos lectores! **Les agradezco de corazón que hayan entrado y dado una oportunidad a mi primera historia Ruhana/Hanaru.

Antes de leer,** es MUY IMPORTANTE,** que leas estas aclaraciones antes:

"Las palabras que estén en comillas de esta manera" - Son DIALÓGOS

_Las palabras o frases escrita de esta manera - _Son pensamientos

"_Las palabras o frases cursivas ENTRE comillas" _- Son DIÁLOGOS en Inglés

Las palabras subrayadas - Son palabras, justamente, importantes o destacables

[Los números entre estas casillas] - Son aclaraciones y/o explicaciones que pondré en Notas Finales

Termino diciendo que, Slam Dunk NO ME PERTENECE, ni ninguno de sus personajes, o equipos de baloncesto o ciudades que menciono en esta historia. No tengo ánimos lucrativos ni de engaño, mi único fin es compartir y entretener.

Sin aburrirlos más, **BUENA LECTURA, **y nos vemos a abajo!

**.**

**.**

**I. EL MEJOR DE JAPÓN  
**

**.**

**.**

**JAV**

Con el reloj marcando dos minutos restantes para gritar el término del encuentro, los espectadores comenzaban a contener el aliento. Los animadores y seguidores de los aun vencedores saltaban en las butacas y animaban con gritos o plegarias silenciosas a sus favoritos. Los entrenadores observaban como halcones a los jugadores corriendo en la duela. Midiendo, analizando, bramando instrucciones, señalando posiciones.

En todos los deportes cada segundo es valioso, pero para el baloncesto, pareciera que cada uno de ellos es una eternidad: es un dribleo enloquecedor; una bandeja impecable; una defensa arrolladora; un tripe de parábola perfecta; un slam dunk vigoroso. Un segundo puede cambiar todo.

_Conviértete en el jugador número uno de las preparatorias de Japón _**[1]**

El sedoso y liso cabello negro le caía sobre los ojos como un manto transparente. Para cualquier ojo curioso que le viese, el chico sentado medio encogido en la banca del equipo de _North Carolina_, parecía observar ensimismado el partido/batalla rindiéndose frente a sus narices. Pero la realidad distaba de ello.

Sus azules ojos miraban, mas no enfocaban. Con una toalla sobre su cuello rodeando sus hombros, el chico mantenía ambas manos unidas imitando un rezo. Los fanáticos esperarían que orase por los _Tar Heels_ **[2]**, pero sólo saldrían decepcionados.

_Conviértete en el jugador número uno de las preparatorias de Japón_

Aquella frase se repetía continuamente en su cabeza. Como una mantra, una canción pegajosa, un CD para aprender inglés (de esos que tanto escuchó antes de embarcarse en esta aventura). Sonaba y se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Antes quizás le motivó y alentó para seguir adelante. Le sirvió para superarse en el equipo juvenil de _All-Japan. _Le templó para soportar a su escandaloso compañero de equipo durante sus años en Shohoku; le permitió siempre mirar adelante; continuar esforzándose y trabajar por ser el mejor. Aun cuando en su segundo año perdieron en las finales, y el mejor jugador de las nacionales fue un chico de otro distrito. Se lo dijo a sí mismo cuando el profesor Anzai y Miyagi nombraron a Sakuragi como capitán del equipo en su tercer año para intentar controlar su rabia y celos. Y continuó repitiéndoselo hasta que por fin lograron alzar la copa del campeonato nacional; hasta que fue nombrado y premiado como el mejor jugador del certamen; hasta que el profesor Anzai le dio su bendición.

Mas ahora, aquella frase le seguía, le cazaba y le atormentaba.

_Soy el mejor. Soy el mejor de Japón. _

"Time-Out!" Sus ojos zafiro voltearon al escuchar la voz de su entrenador (Roy Williams **[3]**). Le encontró hablando en la mesa principal, para luego acercarse a la banca y hacer señas para reunir al equipo. Todos los chicos, algunos de ellos sudando y jadeando, se formaron en un círculo junto al hombre que comenzó a hablar en un tono firme. El entrenador les observaba fijamente a los ojos mientras comentaba y hablaba de los pocos segundos que quedaban, de la mínima diferencia que les aquejaba. Dialogó de victoria, de gloria y de honor. Los chicos asentían y sonreían cuando lo ameritaba, pero más que nada, empezaron a reunir la determinación para ganar.

"_Paige _**[4]**_, you'll stay in the bench…"_ el chico moreno suspiró mientras el entrenador, con los lentes caídos **[5]**, miró a cada de uno de sus jugadores que se encontraban aun en la banca. Rukawa, involuntariamente, retuvo el aliento. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos brillaron. Los pequeños ojos del hombre parecieron trapazar su alma cuando se enfocaron en él; algo dentro del japonés pareció removerse expectante, casi desesperado, pero se mantuvo templado, totalmente controlado. Esa milésima de segundo en el que sus ojos se cruzaron, mundos nacieron, vivieron y se destruyeron, sin embargo el ansia que corroía su control no alcanzó, o no _quiso__, _ser leída por el mayor "_McAdoo _**[6]**_, take Paige's place... Okay, guys! Let's win this_!" Gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que aplaudía y empujaba a los jóvenes.

"_Yes!"_ Los cinco jugadores corrieron al centro de la duela, donde sus contrincantes les esperaban ansiosos, sabiéndose por el momento ganadores.

_Conviértete en el jugador número uno de las preparatorias de Japón_

¿Acaso ello no fue suficiente? ¿Es que acaso él no era suficiente? Sus puños se apretaron con furia, con frustración. Pero su rostro se mantuvo inmutable. Sereno y calmado. Serio e inaccesible. Sus venas hervían, pero su piel pálida continuaba pretendiendo estar hecha de hielo.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista en el juego delante de él. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban parados expectantes a su lado. Otros gritaban junto a él. Miró el marcador. Estaban perdiendo por dos puntos.

"_Run! Run! Run!"_ Uno de sus compañeros en la duela (Rukawa no podía recordar el nombre) dribleó y engañó a la defensa contraria, penetrando en ella y llegando a una posición perfecta para encestar. El tipo inclinó las rodillas y alzó los brazos.

"La mano izquierda sólo es para sujetar el balón **[7]**..." Murmuró atrayendo la atención de uno de sus compañeros, quien le miró confundido. Pero Rukawa siguió observando al sujeto que jugaba en la cancha. Pareció una eternidad ese último segundo en el que el balón flotaba por los aires. Parecía que nadie se atrevía a respirar para no desviar la dirección de la pelota. Nadie se movía ni pensaba. _Mas no fue suficiente. _El balón rebotó, y cuando los jugadores, tanto de _North Carolina _como de _Duke _**[8]**_, _corrieron a su encuentro, el tiempo acabó.

Gritos rompieron ese segundo de silencio que cayó en el estadio. Mutismo y decepción empapaba a los fanáticos de _Tar Heels, _quienes con brusquedad y apremio salieron de sus asientos rumbo a la salida.

Rukawa, viendo a su alrededor, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Sintiendo sus hombros y piernas un poco menos tensas, se permitió caminar hacia el camarín (lugar donde muchos de sus compañeros ahora se dirigían) Su entrenador y algunos de los chicos del equipo permanecieron hablando con la prensa o firmando autógrafos.

_Nadie llamó o gritó el nombre de Kaede Rukawa._

**_._**

**_._**

Sus ojos luchaban por permanecer abiertos. _Sólo hasta que termines de comer, _se dijo arrastrando otro bocado más a su boca. No había dormido en todo el día. No con el entrenamiento en la mañana, la charla del entrenador luego de ello, el expectante corto camino hacia el estadio en la tarde y el juego después en la noche. Ahora que se encontraba en casa, podría por fin cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los sueños.

"Tu equipo jugó muy bien, Kaede" Rukawa simplemente asintió a la voz de su madre. Miró lo poco de comida que quedaba en su plato y decidió aumentar un poco el ritmo. "Ese chico… ¿Paige se llama?... Es muy bueno" Al levantar la mirada, se topó con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. No vio rastro de malicia, burla o disgusto en ellos. No había mala intención tras el comentario. Sólo una manera de hacer conversación.

Su madre, a pesar de haber convivido con él por ya diecinueve años, parecía no querer rendirse en su meta por hacerle hablar. _Pero ella debe saberlo ya, _se decía Rukawa, pues por algo ella se casó con su padre, de quien Kaede había heredado esa silenciosa e introvertida personalidad.

"¿Hoy… no te sentías bien?" Sabía por qué preguntaba, también estaba seguro de que ella sabía la respuesta a la duda, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para decir las palabras en voz alta. Rukawa tomó un poco del jugo dispuesto en la mesa para digerir los alimentos un poco más rápido. _Esto está incomodo, _se lamentó un poco sin mirar directamente los ojos de su progenitora. "Yo… apuesto a que el entrenador Williams te pondrá pronto a jugar. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que estés en forma" Rukawa escuchó el entusiasmo y esperanza en la voz de su madre; y una parte de él no pudo evitar querer mirarla y asentir creyendo y corroborando sus palabras, no obstante, la otra (la de la superficie; la más fuerte) simplemente le censuraba y destruía lo que decía. _Qué sabe ella. _

"Ya terminé" Le respondió en su lugar parándose con tranquilidad. "Iré a dormir. Tengo clases mañana en la mañana" Clases a las que probablemente llegaría tarde por quedarse dormido (como normalmente pasaba). Lamentablemente viejos hábitos, o _hobbies _como algunos le llamaban, tardan en morir; razón por la cual Rukawa continuaba durmiéndose en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento_, _y a cada minuto. Sin embargo, tal y como le había prometido al profesor Anzai y a su _manager, _daría lo mejor de sí en los estudios.

"Claro, claro. Buenas noches… Yo esperaré a que llegue tu padre" Kaede asintió y partió hacia su cuarto en la segunda planta. Algunas veces (como ésta) se arrepentía de no haber postulado a los dormitorios que ofrecía la universidad; así al menos se ahorraría aquel tipo de conversaciones. Pero ya estaba. Sus padres se habían venido con él a Estados Unidos y no vieron razones para no vivir juntos los primeros años. No es como si Rukawa quisiera ir a la universidad a socializar, si a penas y hablaba con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, no dudó en tirarse en la cama con ambos brazos tras su cabeza (ya se había acicalado y cambiado)

_Conviértete en el jugador número uno de las preparatorias de Japón_

Aquellas palabras volvieron a resonar con fuerza en su mente. Respiró profundamente intentando aclarar y despejar cualquier pensamiento indeseado, pero la tarea fue infructuosa. Nada más recordar el partido de hace unas horas, nacía en su cuerpo un cúmulo de sensaciones foráneas para él, provocando que incluso temblara de ira.

_Yo pude haberlo hecho mejor, _pensó trayendo a su mente algunas de las jugadas de sus compañeros.

_Yo pude haber recibido mejor el pase, c_oncluyó pensando en sus días de Shohoku, cuando en su segundo y tercer año muchos de los chicos de primero (y luego de segundo) prácticamente disponían el juego para él, entregándole casi siempre el balón, dándole la oportunidad para perfeccionar su técnica de posición y recibimiento. _Yo pude haber pasado mejor la defensa. _No por nada en su equipo estaba ese ruidoso mono pelirrojo, quien en los entrenamientos su única meta era detenerlo (lo que logró muchas veces, para la frustración y sorpresa del pelinegro). _Y yo hubiese encestado el balón. _Terminó, recordando uno de los muchos uno-contra-uno que compartió con Sakuragi, ya fuese en el gimnasio de la escuela o en canchas públicas; con el cuerpo y fuerza monstruosa de ese tonto, Rukawa pudo y tuvo que aprender a tirar de diversas maneras.

_Conviértete en el jugador número uno de las preparatorias de Japón_

_Lo soy. Soy el mejor de Japón. _Pero aquello no era suficiente en este lugar. Esto es la vida real. Es Norteamérica. La NCAAB **[9]**. Baloncesto a nivel universitario. Donde los ojos de la NBA y de la prensa extranjera ponían sus ojos para futuras compras. Y él no estaba causando una buena impresión que digamos. Su nombre sólo resonó en sus comienzos. Cuando llegó a la planta universitaria a comienzos del año pasado (poco después de terminar sus estudios en Shohoku), miles de periodistas se acercaron para conocer a la novedad y estrella japonesa. Pero sólo había quedado en eso. _Una novedad. _

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Levantó su espalda quedando sentado sobre su cubrecama. Exhaló e inhaló un par de veces. No era para nada común en él salirse así de sus casillas. Lo único que le sacaba una reacción era el baloncesto. Siempre deseando ser el mejor, entrenando duro, superando adversarios. Y bueno, para qué mentir, también ese tarado compañero pelirrojo, de quien el profesor Anzai hablaba y esperaba tanto. Siempre le cabreó y sorprendió que un tipo violento y pandillero como él, quien no tenía ni idea de baloncesto, en sólo unos cuantos meses se convirtió en una pieza clave del equipo, luego en su corazón, y ya al final, en un jugador indispensable.

_Hmp, ese estúpido. _

Cayendo nuevamente a la cama, decidió meterse dentro de las sábanas. Ya era tarde, y no mentía cuando dijo que de verdad se esforzaría (o al menos intentaría) en dar lo mejor en sus estudios. Cerró los ojos, y como por arte de magia, el sueño le invadió, no sin antes pensar que mañana entrenaría más duro. Dejaría todo de sí en la duela. Le demostraría a su entrenador y a sus compañeros de equipo, quién era Kaede Rukawa, y por qué fue coronado el mejor jugador de Japón.

**.**

**.**

Una semana después de aquella promesa, Rukawa sentía como el sudor le corría por la sien hasta su barbilla. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que ambas playeras que usaba para entrenar, estaban ahora empapadas. Apoyó ambos antebrazos en sus rodillas intentando controlar su respiración. Ya un poco más calmado alzó la mirada. Inmediatamente se topó con muchos de sus compañeros tirados en el piso; otros tomando agua como desesperados; otros más se refregaban como en castigo el rostro con alguna toalla. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor al comprobar que él estaba en mucho mejor estado físico que muchos de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, enseguida su humor decayó. _Pero si estoy tan bien, entonces por qué no estoy jugando. _

Escuchó como tras bambalinas la voz de su entrenador. Éste les hablaba de los partidos por venir, de que ahora los entrenamientos se pondrían más rigurosos y pesados. Les sermoneó un poco por la última presentación contra _Duke_, pero también les felicitó por el gran desempeñó que estaban demostrando estos últimos días; para finalizar, les despidió.

En unos cuantos días tendrían otro partido amistoso, o como les gustaba llamarlo, de exhibición_. _Era la temporada en que los equipos se dedicaban a lucir nuevas adquisiciones o nuevos trucos, nuevas maniobras o estilos de juego. Eran compromisos que tanto fanáticos como prensa esperaban para catalogar y pronosticar como sería la próxima conferencia_. _

Kaede, tal y como se había dicho a sí mismo, había comenzado a entrenar el doble, el triple incluso. Estaba seguro de que estaba dejando su alma en cada entrenamiento. Terminada cada práctica y ejercitación con el equipo, su cuerpo y mente a penas y llegaban vivos a su casa. En clases últimamente se estaba quedando dormido a penas y tomaba asiento. Los estudios por supuesto estaban decayendo. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya una vez lo había dicho: el baloncesto era lo único que le importaba.

Bebió un poco de agua de la botella que había dejado en el piso junto con sus cosas. De reojo vio a algunos de sus compañeros bromeando, otros se dirigían a los camarines, y otros simplemente ayudaban a recoger los balones y resto del equipo. Rukawa ponderó la idea de ir a darse una rápida ducha y partir hacia su casa, pero al comprobar que ninguno de sus músculos dolía más de lo común, decidió en cambio encaminarse a una cancha pública que hace unas semanas encontró cerca de su vecindario.

Una de las claras ventajas de Estados Unidos, es que aquellas canchas eran mucho más comunes y fáciles de encontrar que en Japón. Allí tenía que recorrer su buena cantidad de kilómetros en su bicicleta para arribar a una. Aquí, a diferencia, se podía encontrar canchas en cada vecindario.

Decidido ya, tomó el resto de sus cosas y partió hacia la salida. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las personas que caminaban cerca de él. Aquello también era diferente de Japón (la atención que recibía) Quizás al comienzo fue la comidilla del campus por ser japonés, mas a penas la chispa de curiosidad murió, terminó siendo uno más de los miles de estudiantes. No era como si su estatura sobresaliera de todos modos. Con su 1.88 **[10]** (Si, había logrado crecer un centímetro más durante sus dos últimos años en Shohoku) era igual e incluso más bajo que muchos de sus compañeros de equipo de baloncesto o de otros deportes de la universidad.

"Hey, Rukawa!" Con su fiel _discman _enganchado a su pantalón, el pelinegro ignoró al resto del mundo que pasaba a su lado. Primero se dirigiría donde su nueva bicicleta estaba estacionada. Rebuscando en su bolso la llave de la cadena que rodeaba a su medio de transporte, sintió como una fuerte y morena mano agarraba uno de sus brazos. Volteó con brusquedad hacia el impertinente. "_Dude, you surely walk fast_" Uno de sus compañeros de equipo, un poco más bajo que él, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos marrones, le sonreía.

"Aha, _I have to go" _Inclinándose sacó el seguro de su bicicleta. Montándola distraído, se fijó que su compañero (Tom **[11]**, creía que se llamaba) seguía parado junto a él con una sonrisa. _Y ahora éste qué quiere, _se preguntó mirándolo con insistencia.

"_So, are you coming to Bryan's party?" _

"Bryan?" La pregunta fue hecha más por cortesía que por verdadero interés. Este chico, Tom, desde el primer día que el pelinegro arribó a la universidad y al equipo de baloncesto, se había comportado bastante amigable con él. Al parecer así era su personalidad, pues siempre lo veía hablar y bromear con todos los chicos del equipo. A Rukawa le recordaba un poco al suplente del equipo de Shoyo de vuelta en Japón **[12]:** Fuera de la duela era un chico sencillo y calmado, simpático con todos, pero dentro de la cancha, se convertía en un demonio, en un jugador temible.

"_Man! One of our team mates… You know, the one with brown hair" _Kaede simplemente le miró. "_A very tall and white dude" _Kaede continuó mirándolo "_He wears glasses outside the games" _Ahora si Rukawa asintió. Si, creía conocer a ese chico, pero simplemente porque ese tal Bryan con los anteojos le recordaba a Kogure-sempai.

"_Yes, you're coming? Or yes, you know him?" _

"_I'm busy" _Se limitó a contestar. Se acomodó en su bicicleta esperando que el chico entendiera que de verdad necesitaba irse, pero no resultó. Tom subió las cejas en un gesto extraño y le codeó un par de veces con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

"_A hot date?" _Rukawa suspiró en su interior. _Idiotas hay en todo el mundo, _pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero.

"_My manager called. I have a meeting with him" _Todo rastro de diversión desapareció de la cara de Tom. El chico era el único del equipo (y lo más probable que del país; junto con sus padres, por supuesto) que conocía de la difícil situación que estaba pasando el japonés. El norteamericano no sabía muy bien que decir para animar al silencioso pelinegro, pues él mismo, que era dos años mayor, nunca tuvo que pasar por aquella experiencia (el ser ignorado)

"Ah_… well… that's a whole lot important than a stupid party, right?" _Rascándose el cuello, el moreno bajó la mirada con incomodidad hacia el piso sin saber que más decir. Rukawa, presenciando su nerviosismo, asintió y se despidió. Su compañero levantó la mano un poco aliviado al ver la figura de su joven compañero desaparecer entre la multitud.

La verdad es que no tenía que reunirse con su _manager _ahora mismo. Cuando le telefoneó en la mañana, el hombre le pidió que se reunieran en la noche para conversar_. _Quizás por esas mismas palabras es que estaba tan nervioso, tan ansioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento. O bueno, no uno malo. Pero presentía que algo estaba por pasar. Y ello le estaba comiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué tal y si querían sacarlo del equipo? Él aun no demostraba lo mejor de sí. Aun no probaba su valía, su talento; que era capaz de convertirse en el mejor. Su representante_ (_o Dan) iría a su casa más tarde. El hombre normalmente esperaba que los padres del menor estuvieran presentes, pero Kaede siempre fue de tomar sus decisiones por su cuenta. Sus padres le apoyaban en todo, asique no habían mayores problemas.

Con la música retumbando en sus oídos, no le sorprendió que no cayera dormido durante el trayecto. Por un lado, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupaba dándole vueltas al asunto de las próximas noticias que Dan traía, y por otro, a las malas había aprendido que el tráfico vehicular en Estados Unidos es mucho más abundante y agresivo que las apacibles calles de Kanagawa. Asique, sí, mejor andar con ambos ojos bien abiertos.

Al llegar a la cancha, le alegró ver que ésta estaba desocupada (algo bastante extraño, a decir verdad) pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto. Aparcó su bicicleta, se desocupó del peso, y se preparó para continuar entrenando.

Como siempre le pasaba, boteando el balón, dribleando y encestando, cualquier problema, mal pensamiento y extraños presentimientos, desaparecieron mágicamente de su mente. Lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era él y la pelota. Afirmando fuertemente el balón entre sus manos, corrió de un lado para otro en la gastada duela. Imaginándose a variados jugadores en su camino, intentaba pasar y combatir con los contrincantes de su imaginación.

Se imaginó jugando contra Sendoh, Maki, Sawakita incluso (quien hace un año se había trasladado al baloncesto español). Pero especialmente contra Sakuragi. Por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, ese mono tonto era un jugador bastante completo, realizando perfectas jugadas tanto defensivas como ofensivas, especialmente en su tercer año de preparatoria, donde el pelinegro de verdad temió por un momento no recibir el reconocimiento como mejor jugador del campeonato. Intentó proyectar a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo o de otros de la liga NCAAB, pero debía admitir que no había prestado demasiada atención a las habilidades de cada uno como para enfrentarse a ellos en su mente.

Logrando una jugada especialmente agotadora, apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas respirando agitadamente por unos momentos. Enderezándose con lentitud, se encaminó a la vieja banca que guardaba sus cosas. Al limpiarse con una de sus toallas, se sorprendió por la cantidad de sudor que ahora la empapaba.

_Bien. _Eso significa que estaba entrenando duro.

Miró de reojo a su alrededor sin prestar verdadera atención. Se colocó sus pantalones largos deportivos junto con su chaqueta, y se dirigió a su bicicleta para partir a casa. Estaba ansioso por apoyar su cuerpo en el blando y siempre recibidor colchón de su cama; _antes, sin embargo, debo comer algo,_ se recordó. No rendiría mucho en el entrenamiento del día siguiente si se encontraba fatigado.

Nada más traspasar la puerta de su casa, quiso golpearse el rostro con una de sus manos. Por supuesto no lo hizo, pero lo deseó_. _

Había olvidado por completo que Dan iría hoy en la noche a su casa. _Bravo Kaede. _Ambos, su madre y su _manager _estaban sentados cómodamente en el salón con unos cuantos bocadillos en la mesita de centro. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos parecía molesto o algo así; no es que eso fuera a importar, pero era mejor que los ánimos estuvieran calmados.

"Por fin llegas, Kaede" Su madre le sonrió con tranquilidad desde su lugar.

"Buenas noches Kaede-san. Supuse que olvidarías que vendría, asique llegué más tarde" Rukawa frunció un poco el ceño. Desde que se conocieron por primera vez, Dan había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo por su nombre de pila y de tratarlo como viejos amigos. Aun le irritaba un poco, pero también entendía, tal y como le había explicado el mayor desde el comienzo, que si la relación laboral entre ambos iba bien, se verían por mucho, mucho tiempo más, por lo que mejor era comenzar tratándose con familiaridad desde ya, saltándose la fría primera etapa de cortesía. Había aceptado todo ello principalmente porque Dan era un querido y viejo amigo del profesor Anzai (quien los puso en contacto) y segundo porque el _manager _había logrado contactarlo con el legendario equipo de _North Carolina _(en donde jugó Michael Jordan) **[13]**

"Kaede, te traeré algo de comer mientras tu hablas con Dan-san" Su madre salió lentamente del lugar. Rukawa entonces se dirigió a uno de los sillones y casi se tiró en él. _Quiero dormir, _pensó dejando su bolso junto al sillón. Pretendiendo controlar sus párpados, observó fijamente al hombre sentado frente suyo, insistiéndole con la mirada a que hablara. Ya.

"Te vez más pálido de lo normal Kaede-san ¿estás comiendo bien?" ¿Es que acaso era eso? ¿Se veía enfermo? ¿Por eso no lo consideraban para jugar? Pero si la única razón por la que estaba más cansado de lo normal, era porque estaba sudando hasta los huesos para mejorar cada aspecto de su juego. A penas y si estaba durmiendo. Él, Kaede Rukawa, estaba prescindiendo de valiosas horas de sueño para continuar entrenando. Rukawa deseó poder gritar de frustración. Deseó poder insultar al mundo. Deseó parecerse un poco más a su escandaloso compañero de equipo de Shohoku para así ser capaz de liberarse de todas sus cargas. ¿Por qué lo mantenían entonces? ¿Les gustaba a esos bastardos mantenerlo en vilo? _Miserables, _pensó apretando los puños.

"¿Qué dijo el entrenador?" Preguntó con quizás demasiada brusquedad. El hombre frente a él pestañeó varias veces antes de contestar.

"¿El entrenador Williams?" Kaede casi gruñó por la estúpida pregunta. _Quién más, _se dijo mientras le asentía a Dan. "Ehh… Roy no me ha dicho nada, Kaede-san" Rukawa ahí frunció el ceño. ¿_Entonces por qué coño está aquí? _se preguntó ahora desinteresado. Si no era algo que concerniera al equipo, entonces no tenía importancia para él. Lo más probable, es que como el año anterior, su representante quería que lidiara con unas cuantas entrevistas y otras frivolidades. _Idioteces, _se dijo mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, llamando mentalmente a su madre (o mejor dicho, a la comida)

"Bueno, supongo que estás cansado, asique iré al grano…" Kaede apoyó su nuca en el respaldo del sillón, escuchando a medias como el hombre relataba no-se-qué de que había viajado y blah-blah-blah. Sólo se enderezó cuando su mamá colocó frente a él una bandeja repleta de comida humeante y de aspecto delicioso. "… Y cuando llegué a casa hace una semana, Anzai me había llenado la contestadora de mensajes…" El resbaladizo y jugoso fideo que se deslizaba entre sus labios quedó paralizado a mitad de camino _¿El profesor Anzai? _"Como podrás adivinar, le llamé enseguida. Y no te preocupes, está bien… Hablamos por horas. Hasta me preguntó por ti…" Rukawa, dejando el plato sobre la bandeja, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho, ese bizarro apretón "Ahí fue cuando me habló de Sakuragi-kun y las ofertas que le están lloviendo. Al parecer el joven está un poco indeciso…" _¿Sakuragi, ofertas, indecisión?.. ¿Qué? _"Y… Anzai me pidió un favor. Un favor que te involucra a ti Kaede-san" Rukawa miró al hombre frente a él exigiéndole que continuara.

"¿Qué favor Dan-san?" Si Kaede Rukawa no fuese Kaede Rukawa, hubiese besado a su madre en aquellos momentos por la intervención. _¿Qué favor?_

"Anzai me comentó que tu y Sakuragi no son los mejores amigos; que pelearon mucho durante los primeros años de preparatoria. Pero te aseguro que esto será por poco tiempo. Tres o cuatro semanas como mucho…"

"¿Qué le pidió el profesor Anzai?" Preguntó Rukawa con su característica dureza y frialdad. Dan soltó una mueca antes de mirarlo a los ojos de manera casi suplicante.

"Una de las oportunidades de juego de Sakuragi-kun es aquí, en _North Carolina, _asique Anzai me pidió si podía recibir al chico por unas semanas y mostrarle los alrededores… Pero… tu no eres mi único representante Kaede-san… no puedo quedarme por un mes en un solo lugar… por ello, te quería pedir si-"

"No" Él recibiendo a ese mono pelirrojo en su casa, su universidad, su equipo de baloncesto; que antes lo partiera un rayo. Ese tarado de seguro sólo traería problemas. Con lo ruidoso que era, sólo se dedicaría a llamar la atención. Ah, dios santo. Ya se lo imaginaba en el gimnasio. Riéndose con esa desagradable risa, y esos presumidos comentarios. _Siempre fanfarroneando._

"Kaede. No seas así. Fue tu compañero de equipo… Tu amigo…" Su madre le tomó una de las manos mirándole con un poco de reproche. Rukawa podría discutirle y corregirle la anterior afirmación. Pero la verdad, es que de los tres años de preparatoria, al único chico que llevó a casa fue a Sakuragi, por lo que normal era que su madre pensara que eran algo así como íntimos amigos. Quizás en su tercer año ya no eran enemigos, pero Kaede dudaba que el pelirrojo lo consideró alguna vez un amigo_. _Rukawa podía admitir (bajo tortura) que Sakuragi no era tan odioso como creyó que era, pero eso no quiere decir que el tarado le irritara menos. Al contrario, entre más cercanos se hacían, más libertades se tomaba ese mono. _Como ir a mí casa… _Bajando la vista a sus manos, cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

_Aah, qué más da… _lo más probable es que se arrepintiera de su decisión en cuanto el tonto pusiera un pie en tierra norteamericana, pero qué más mal podría hacer ese estúpido, a parte de haber nacido.

"Aha; pero máximo un mes" Determinó mirando duramente a Dan, quien sonrió complacido.

"Te lo aseguro, no pasará de eso" Levantándose de su lugar, el hombre se despidió de la satisfecha madre con una cariñoso abrazo (nada raro pues el hombre era afectuoso con todo el mundo) y con un contundente apretón de manos con Kaede. Caminando hacia la salida, agarró superficialmente el picaporte no sin antes voltear hacia el menor. "Estará llegando acá en dos días" Dijo apresuradamente mientras abría la puerta y salía disparado sin querer esperar la respuesta del rey de hielo_. _

Rukawa, siendo Rukawa, no pudo gritar, ni jadear de sorpresa, pero se quedó mirando la puerta en un estado de semi _shock. _Su madre por otro lado, rió un poco antes de encaminarse a la segunda planta.

"Supongo que empezaré a preparar la habitación de invitados"

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS FINALES:  
**

Les agradezco a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, y déjenme advertirles que el capítulo 1 como 2 serán de este modo, cortos e **introductorios**, pero por favor tengan paciencia. Se les agradecerá CUALQUIER comentario.

**Ahora, las aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos en inglés:

"Paige, te quedarás en la banca…. McAdoo, toma el lugar de Paige… Ok, chicos… ¡Vamos a ganar esto!"

"¡Si!"

"¡Corra, corra, corran!"

"Tu, sin duda caminas rápido, amigo"

"Aha, tengo que irme"

"Asique, ¿vienes a la fiesta de Bryan?"

"¡Hombre! Uno de nuestros compañeros de equipo...tu sabes, el de cabello castaño...un tipo bien alto y blanco...él usa lentes fuera de los juegos"

"¿Si, vienes, o si, lo conoces?"

"Estoy ocupado"

"¿Una cita caliente?"

"Mi representante llamó. Tengo una reunion con él"

"Ah...Bueno... eso es mucho más importante que una estúpida fiesta ¿cierto?"

**Otras aclaraciones (**Un poco largas):

**[1] **Frase que le dice el profesor Anzai a Rukawa Kaede en el capítulo 87 (minuto 17:30) frente al deseo de este ultimo de querer ir a Norteamérica.

**[2] North Carolina Tar Heels, **o en español, "**Los Talones de alquitrán de Carolina del Norte" **(Aunque en todo el fic me referiré a ellos de la PRIMERA forma)**, **es el nombre que reciben los equipos deportivos y estudiantes o habitantes de esta universidad. Su categoría pertenece a la NCAA (que explico más abajo) y forman parte de la Conferencia Atlántica de la Costa (por su posición geográfica). Los TAR HEELS, han ganado 40 campeonatos nacionales por equipos en cinco deportes diferentes (Pues baloncesto es sólo UNO de los deportes que imparte esta universidad), y 51 campeonatos nacionales individuales. **Wikipedia:** El equipo de baloncesto ha ganado cinco campeonatos nacionales. Los Tar Heels ganaron su primer campeonato nacional de baloncesto en 1957, con Frank McGuire como el entrenador. Los Tar Heels ganaron contra la Universidad de Kansas en el final. Los Tar heels ganaron su próximo campeonato nacional en 1982, vencieron a la Universidad de Georgetown en su último partido. En 1993, Los Tar Heels ganaron su tercer campeonato nacional contra la Universidad de Michigan. Dean Smith era el entrenador por los dos campeonatos en 1982 y 1993. Por su cuarto campeonato, los Tar Heels, con Roy Williams como el entrenador, ganaron contra la Universidad de Illinois en 2005 y contra la Universidad de Michigan en el 2009.

**N.d.A:** Decidí colocar a Rukawa en esta escuela, pues durante el apogeo del anime Slam Dunk, el basquetbolista con más fama y renombre era Michael Jordan, quien justamente asistió y egresó de esta facultad.

**[3]Roy Allen Williams**, (nacido el 1ero de agosto de 1950, en Marion, Carolina del Norte es un entrenador de baloncesto estadonidense y ejerce en la NCAA Desde el 2003 es- aun- el entrenador de _North Carolina. _

**[4] Marcus Taylor Paige** (nacido el 11 de septiembre de 1993) es un jugador americano de baloncesto, perteneciente a la Universidad de North Carolina. Fue a la escuela de Lnn-Mar High, y es hoy por hoy, un basquetbolista altamente preparado desde de la clase de 2012.

**[5] **En las fotografías que he visto del entrenador, éste sale algunas veces sin lentes, sin embargo lo describo en los partidos con estos puestos, puesto que me parece lo más adecuado.

**[6] James Michael Ray McAdoo** (nacido el 4 enero de 1993) es un jugador de baloncesto universitario, que actualmente pertenece a la Universidad de Carolina del Norte. Él fue rankeado como uno de los mejores jugadores en la escuela durante el 2011.

**[7] **Frase que dice Hanamichi Sakuragi en el partido contra Sannoh- Akita- cuando sólo quedaban 2 segundos de partido. En aquellos momentos Kaede Rukawa iba a encestar, pero estaba siendo bloqueado por dos jugadores, notando en el segundo a su compañero, a quien le da el pase ganador. (Tomo 31, capítulo 275, páginas 138-139)

**[8] **Los basquetbolistas de los Diablos Azules de Duke, es el equipo de baloncesto representante de la Universidad con el mismo nombre, perteneciente a la Conferencia Atlántica de la Costa y de la NCAA División 1 (al igual que North Carolina). Este equipo tiene la cuarta mejor posición de victorias de todos los tiempos que ningún otro equipo de la NCAA. Su entrenador es Mike Krzyzewki.

**Wikipedia: **Duke ha ganado 4 campeonatos de la NCAA (quinto de todos los tiempos) y apareció en 10 partidos de campeonato (tercero de todos los tiempos). Tiene una NCAA record por porcentaje de victorias. 11 jugadores de Duke han sido nombrados el "Jugador Nacional del Año", y 71 jugadores han sido seleccionados en el Draft de la NBA. En la temporada 2008-2009 de la NBA, había más jugadores de Duke, que ninguna otra escuela.

**[9]** La **National Collegiate Athletic Association** (**NCAA**), o en español la **"Asociación Nacional Atlética Colegial"**_**,**_ es una asociación compuesta de unas 1.200 instituciones, conferencias, organizaciones e individuos que organizan la mayoría de los programas deportivos universitarios en los de América. La NCAA es la mayor y más importante entidad de su ámbito en los Estados Unidos, pero no es la única.

**[10] **Decidí hacer que tanto él como Sakuragi creciesen, pues aun son hombres en edad para desarrollarse, y el baloncesto es un deporte que ayuda mucho en ese proceso.

**[11] **No me siento cómoda al manejar personas reales en mis historias; ya mucho es para mí trabajar con el entrenador, por lo que las interacciones de compañeros, serán con personajes originales de mi propiedad (cualquier semejanza con la realidad será pura coincidencia)

**[12] **Para quienes no recuerdan, así es como le llama (A parte del "reserva") Sakuragi a Kenji Fujima, el capitán/entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela _Shoyo. _

**[13] Wikipedia: J**ordan recibió una beca para jugar al baloncesto en la Universidad de Carolina del Norte, donde se especializó en geografía. En su primer año fue entrenado por el mítico Dean Smith, y fue nombrado el mejor jugador de primer año de la temporada (ACC Freshman of the Year), promediando 13,4 puntos por partido con un 53,4% en tiros de campo. Por entonces, Jordan era prácticamente un jugador dominante en la pista aunque, aun así, los Tar Heels no estaban liderados por él, sino por James Worthy, futuro integrante del Salón de la Fama. En la final de la NCAA de 1982 ante Georgetown Hoyas, Jordan dio la victoria a los Tar Heels con una canasta de dos puntos en suspensión a escasos segundos del final para llevarse el campeonato, el primer éxito en su impecable carrera profesional. Tras ganar el premio al mejor jugador universitario del año (Naismith College Player of the Year) y el Premio John R. Wooden en 1984, abandonó la universidad para presentarse al Draft de ese mismo año. Houston Rockets, y sobre todo Portland Trail Blazers, que eligieron a Hakeem Olajuwon y Sam Bowie, respectivamente, dejaron pasar la oportunidad de incorporar en sus filas a uno de los mejores deportistas de la historia, al llevarse Chicago Bulls el gato al agua. Jordan regresaría en 1986 a la universidad para graduarse definitivamente.


	2. Prodigo

Sé que no tengo excusas! Lo siento!

**Nally**

**Angeline Victoria Schmid**

**IkP**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! En serio! Y**_ Angeline, lo séee... mis aclaraciones son muy largas... pero siento que tenía que ponerlas, pero no te preocupes, con los capitulos más adelante comenzarán a desaparecer n-n... Y sobre la personalidad de Kaede, bueno... la verdad es q no pareció ponerlo como muuuy cambiado, digo, ni con los chicos de Shohoku se demostraba muy cálido como para hacer que en tierra extraña llegue y se mezcle muy bien... pero esa es también es la idea de la historia... que Rukawa madure y avance un poco en ese aspecto.  
_

_Ahora la historia:_

**Prodigio**

**JAV**

"¿Necesitarás esto?" Inquirió un chico con cabello engominado. Entre sus manos extendía unos pantalones de baño de color rojo brillante (podrían cegar a cualquiera) mientras observaba a su amigo, quien metía y metía ropa en una pequeña maleta negra y gran bolso azul.

"¡Hay-!, no seas tonto Yohei. Este genio no va de vacaciones. El gordito me dijo que visitara al equipo, pero si ese maldito de Rukawa está allá, dudo que sean muy buenos. ¡Me rogarán que me quede cuando vean mis increíbles habilidades al lado de un jugador de tan baja categoría como ese dormilón! Nyahahahahah" Respondió con su particular voz mientras se imaginaba a los jugadores _sin rostro _de la universidad donde iba (de la cual, sinceramente no recordaba el nombre) echando a patadas a Rukawa con sus orejas y cola de zorro. Mito simplemente rió con las ocurrencias del pelirrojo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que quedarán deslumbrados con tu genialidad, amigo" Golpeándole suavemente la espalda a Sakuragi (no importa si lo hacía fuerte o despacio, ese mono nunca lo sentía), el chico de menor estatura observó distraído la pequeña habitación del más alto. A Yohei algunas veces le costaba digerir que todo esto estaba pasando. Que su querido amigo de la infancia, con quien compartió inolvidables momentos, con quien venció cientos de peleas, por quien se rompió (casi literalmente) la espalda trabajando junto al resto de los chicos del ejército para ir a verlo jugar en las _tres _nacionales, ahora iba a Norteamérica. Sabía que ahora sólo iría a conocer las universidades (a pedido del profesor Anzai) pero Mito estaba seguro (tal y como sabía que el color del cabello de Hanamichi era falso) que Sakuragi estaba destinado a la grandeza.

Si sólo el pelirrojo se hubiese esforzado un poco más en sus estudios durante sus últimos dos años de preparatoria, este viaje lo hubiese hecho junto con Rukawa el año pasado. Sin embargo, su propia flojera y comodidad le estancaron en Kanagawa por un tiempo más. Y aunque sonara egoísta, Yohei y los chicos lo agradecían, porque les permitió conservar a su amigo un poco más. El pelirrojo les regaló (sin verdaderamente quererlo) el lujo de poder compartir todos juntos su primer año de universidad, sus primeras aventuras y infelicidades como chicos universitarios.

"Oi, Yohei, ¿me vas a ayudar o no? Hasta el gordo Takamiya sería más útil que tu" Interrumpió Hanamichi molesto al ver que no podía cerrar la maldita y rellena maleta. Tiró todo su peso sobre ella, pero la testaruda no cedía ni un centímetro. "¡Argh! Maleta barata. ¿Dónde compraron esta porquería?"

"Hanamichi" Mito dijo suspirando. Acercándose a su amigo, tomó la susodicha y la abrió de par en par. "La estás llenando de puras estupideces. ¿Para que llevas parcas y abrigos si allá están en verano? Además, aun te faltan tus tenis, artículos de limpieza, ropa interior, toallas…"

"¡Es tu culpa Yohei! ¿Cómo se supone qué este genio sepa que llevar si nunca ha viajado fuera del país?... ¡Sh! Te llamo para que me ayudes-"

"Mejor dicho, que te haga la maleta"

"¡Uy, pero que considerado, amigo! Yo estaré abajo comiendo algo, este talentoso debe alimentarse apropiadamente si quiere continuar siendo una estrella…" Interrumpió riendo al mismo tiempo que salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Ohe! ¡Hanamichi!... Ugh, siempre hace lo mismo" El chico más bajo suspiró derrotado mientras miraba la ropa tirada y mal distribuida por todo el cuarto. _Esto será largo, _pensó antes de inclinarse y comenzar a recolectar las prendas en la maleta y en algunos cajones.

**.**

**.**

"¿Tienes todo? ¿Estás seguro?" Una mujer rodeando los 40 años, agarraba con ímpetu uno de los poderosos y músculos brazos de su único retoño. Su pelo castaño estaba tomado en un elegante moño, pero aun así descuidado por los cabellos que se le escapaban hacia el rosado rostro, mientras que sus marrones ojos miraban con aprehensión a su chiquillo (o bueno, ya no_ taaan _chiquito)

"Si, si. Ya te dije que este talentoso deportista es capaz de empacar todo. ¿No es así, amigo?" El pelirrojo miró con una sonrisa al castaño caminando junto al tumulto de gente que venía a despedir al ruidoso chico. Yohei negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

"Así es, Sakuragi-san. Hanamichi empacó todo lo necesario. Incluido esos calzoncillos con pequeñas pelotas de baloncesto que le regaló la navidad pasada" Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas, incluida la madre del mencionado, que intentó controlar su risotada para no molestar _más_ a su hijo. Hanamichi, en cambio, antes de explotar, se puso igual de colorado que sus cabellos. Volteó a su amigo y lo agarró con fuerza de las solapas de su camiseta.

"¡¿Qué te pasa Yohei?! ¡Mal amigo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ventilar mis intimidades?! ¡Acaso este genio no puede tener ropa interior deportiva!" Clamó a viva voz llamando la atención del resto de los transeúntes del aeropuerto. Su escandaloso dialógo sólo vio término cuando estampó contra Mito un _cabezazo mortal. _

Mientras Yohei se recuperaba de la muerte de muchas de sus neuronas, el resto de la _Gundam, _el mismo Hanamichi, su madre y Haruko, continuaron avanzando lentamente hasta la puerta designada del pelirrojo.

Esa misma mañana se había despedido del profesor Anzai, momento que el _gordito _aprovechó para explicarle todo sobre el vuelo: dónde tendría que ir, cuánto se demoraría, qué hacer cuando llegase al aeropuerto de ; además de lo anterior, le había dado serias instrucciones de qué observar en cada uno de los equipos deportivos a visitar para tomar una mejor decisión (Hanamichi había presumido que su talentosa memoria recordaría todo, mientras que atrás de ellos Mito apuntaba todo en una pequeña libreta que dejó a disponibilidad del proclamado _genio)_

"¡Hay, mamá! Pero que exagerada, si no me voy para siempre" Alegó Hanamichi a sentir el apretado abrazo de su madre alrededor de su cintura. La mujer, mucho más baja que su hijo, lloraba hasta el alma en la camiseta limpia (hasta ahora) del pelirrojo. Aunque Sakuragi desease igualmente llorar la gota gorda en aquellos momentos, sabía que los desgraciados de sus amigos no lo dejarían ver otro día de luz si se ponía en _plan mamón,_ asique, como pudo se tragó las penas y apretó de vuelta a su progenitora con prisas. "Este genio volverá pronto, ya verás. Te traeré cientos de regalos y de esos _recuerditos_ que muestran en la tele" Le comentó despacito pero dulcemente en el rojo y cálido oído de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar reír por la tonterías que salían de esa gran boca que sus propios genes le habían dado. Apretándolo bien fuerte una última vez, golpeó fuertemente su estómago para dar espacio al resto de los holgazanes y Haruko que esperaban respetuosamente atrás.

"Te deseamos lo mejor, amigo" Noma dijo en su pose habitual, medio inclinado y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, sin embargo una nostálgica sonrisa se asomaba bajo su (ahora) prominente bigote.

"Enséñales a esos americanos quién es Hanamichi Sakuragi" Acotó Ookus con un puño en alto y apretado.

"Y no olvides ir a esos extraños centros de comida que muestran en la tele" Takamiya dijo sobándose su estómago, que como era de esperarse, retumbó en protesta por falta de alimento; el resto de los presentes rieron.

"Escríbenos o llámanos en cuento llegues. Con los chicos ya tenemos el dinero para costearlo" Yohei, con un rojo y prominente chichón en la frente, se paró frente a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Chicos…" Sakuragi, con inmensas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, se abalanzó a la panda de inútiles. Todos se quejaron del peso, especialmente Noma que quedó bajo Takamiya. "¡Mamita!" Gritó Hanamichi al tiempo que se levantaba del tumulto de cuerpos para tirarse contra su madre y levantarla por los aires (si ya tenía lagrimas, mejor aprovecharlas)

"Dale otro ángulo Hanamichi" Cuando el pelirrojo volteó, vio a Takamiya con cámara en mano y al resto de los jóvenes con manos en la boca intentando aguantar las risas.

"¡Agh! ¡Idiotas! Malos amigos, ¡Cómo se les ocurre arruinar el especial momento de este genio!" Después de cuatro cabezazos mortales, Sakuragi se volvió a Haruko, que esperaba paciente su turno cerca de la puerta. La madre del pelirrojo se encontraba lloriqueando un poco más alejada, entendiendo que su hijo necesitaba de aquella despedida.

"Siempre supe que este día llegaría, Hanamichi-kun" El rostro del más alto se coloreó con el halago y con la tierna y suave sonrisa en el rostro de la joven castaña. Quizás durante el último tiempo las cosas no habían estado muy bien entre ellos (con eso de él confesándose y ella rechazándolo), pero Sakuragi aun sentía ese vuelco en el corazón cada vez que miraba o escuchaba a Haruko. Aun deseaba poder verla reír, compartir con ella, y que ella le animara a él; _sólo a él_. Haruko, fue después de todo, la gran persona que le motivó durante la preparatoria y el baloncesto. Con sus ánimos y buenos consejos es que él creció y quiso superarse. Si él estaba aquí el día de hoy, era en gran parte por Haruko Akagi.

"Hay, pero Haruko-san, qué cosas dices, si este genio sólo hizo lo mínimo Nyahahah" Con el rostro sonrojado y una de sus manos rascando innecesariamente su cuello, Hanamichi inclinó un tanto el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos azules oscuros de la chica, quien se sonrojó un poco por la sorpresiva cercanía. "Es gracias a ti que estoy aquí, Haruko-san" Casi susurró, pensando y sabiendo con seguridad que quizás estaba enterrando su propia tumba al decir aquellas cursis palabras, que, a decir verdad, tampoco dejaban de ser ciertas para él. Desde el fondo de su corazón, Hana sabía que le debía algo muy grande a la muchacha que ahora lloraba y se mordía los labios para retener (probablemente) un gritito.

"Hanamichi…" Haruko dijo antes de abrazar bien fuerte al paralizado chico frente a él.

_¿Esto es un sueño? _se preguntó al sentir las cálidas y pequeñas manos en su espalda. Casi por inercia él le correspondió el gesto. Si hubiera estado en sus cabales, lo más probable es que se hubiese desmayado de la impresión. "… Lo siento" Haruko susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el pelirrojo lo escuchara. Quizás para los curiosos que hubiesen alcanzado a oír aquello, creerían que la joven se disculpaba por arruinarle la camisa, pero Hanamichi sabía mejor; muchos podrían tacharlo de obtuso, lento e incluso estúpido, pero él conocía a la perfección el significado tras aquellas palabras. _No, Haruko-san; no te disculpes por no sentir lo mismo, _quería decirle, pero habían demasiados testigos. "Te deseo lo mejor; lo mejor en todo…" Dicho aquello, la pequeña Akagi se alejó del rígido cuerpo de su compañero, no sin antes regalarle la más grande sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de la joven (que incluso no menguaba con las enormes lágrimas cayéndole por las sonrojadas mejillas)

Luego de repetir el ciclo por última vez (más abrazos, más llantos y más cabezazos mortales) Sakuragi fue capaz de pasar por _la _puerta designada. Desde ese momento en adelante, estaría solo hasta que llegase a Norteamérica.

Sería una mentira decir que no estaba nervioso, pero también sería una blasfemia sugerir que el pelirrojo se encontraba en una esquina lloriqueando y asustado. Estamos hablando de Hanamichi Sakuragi, después de todo. Entró al avión como _Pedro por su casa_** [14]**, haciendo ruido e insultando a las personas que hacían taco en el pasillo, ganándose inmediatamente el odio y desagrado del _stuff _del avión; le pidieron innumerables veces que bajara la voz, pero él contestó más fuerte.

"¡¿Cómo que me calle?! ¡Quién te crees para callar a este talentoso deportista! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? ¡Soy el mejor jugador de Japón! ¡Ya verás empleado de cuarta! ¡Me verás en televisión y reconocerás a este genio del baloncesto…!" Fue necesario traer incluso al capitán del avión para tranquilizar al ruidoso chico.

Le trajeron jugos, comida y revistas mientras que el pelirrojo destellaba de felicidad. _¡Hay, pero que buen servicio! Ellos si saben como tratar a un genio como yo… ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?, _se preguntó hojeando algunas de las revistas que las azafatas le habían entregado; una de ellas proyectaba en la portada a un conocido jugador de la NBA (de quien Hanamichi no sabía el nombre). Un poco aburrido y curioso, decidió mirar en su interior. Leyó unos cuantos artículos, pero su atención no fue ganada hasta que llegó a una sección especial dedicada a la Asociación Nacional de Universidades Deportivas (NCAA) más específicamente, la parte que hablaba de baloncesto. Aunque Sakuragi ahora se proclamaba un férreo amante de aquel deporte, aun así (por su extrovertida y activa personalidad) no era mucho de ver partidos de la NBA o leer demasiado de ello; por supuesto de vez en cuanto viajaba con alguno de los chicos de su _Gundam _o de otras escuelas y veía juegos en los demás distritos (siempre le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en el cuerpo cuando veía a nuevos jugadores o nuevas e increíbles maniobras), pero no era del tipo de personas que podría pasar horas y horas frente al televisor (cosa distinta es _Pachinko _y los videojuegos)

En uno de los artículos se hablaba de las universidades que probablemente _la romperían_ la próxima conferencia. Se hablaba además de nuevos jugadores, de recambio de entrenadores o directivos y algunas estadísticas de juego. Sakuragi no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando notó que todas las universidades que le habían ofrecido beca, se encontraban entre las mejores catalogadas.

_B-bueno, por supuesto si soy un genio nyahhahah… _Pero su siempre clara seguridad y fanfarronería no empapaban sus pensamientos. Ahora sí que estaba un poco alterado.

Su risa nerviosa (que estaba espantando a las personas cerca de él) terminó abruptamente cuando leyó sobre los _Tar Heels _de _North Carolina. _

_¡Agh! Ese maldito zorro… ya le ensenaré a ese quién es el mejor… la universidad sólo lo llamó porque este genio estaba pasando por un declive en su excelente racha académica… ¡eso es!, si yo hubiese estado bien, ni siquiera lo hubieran considerado…_

Pretendió retener la risa con una mano sobre sus labios cuando leyó que el renombrado equipo había perdido hacía poco más de un semana contra su más grande rival, _Duke. _No obstante, no pudo retener más las carcajadas cuando, al leer la nómina de jugadores en el partido, no vislumbró por ninguna parte a Rukawa. _Nyahahaha, ¡Es tan malo que ni siquiera lo ponen de suplente! Nyaahahahhaha. _Por supuesto aquellas risas no sólo quedaron en su mente, por lo que muchos de los pasajeros (por no decir todos) le miraban con disgustadas miradas.

"Pero que escandaloso"

"Que chico más desagradable"

"¡Hay! ¡Pero de qué están hablando! Este genio les dará su merecido…" El resto del vuelo no distó de aquellos momentos; y todos los pasajeros viajaron sabiendo con seguridad que, si no estuviesen en un avión, hace ya horas hubiesen lanzado a ese ruidoso pelirrojo fuera.

**.**

**.**

Hanamichi Sakuragi miraba con confusión la pequeña libreta entre sus manos (Bendito seas Yohei Mito) intentando ubicarse entre los_ pasos_ que allí se encontraban transcritos. Según lo que ella señalaba, luego de bajarse del avión debía ir a buscar su maleta. _¿Y a dónde…? _Se preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

De la nada, una ampolleta pareció encenderse sobre él.

Pretendiendo normalidad en sus movimientos, hizo lo más obvio del mundo: seguir a la masa. Se felicitó con una carcajada cuando llegó al área donde una gran máquina exponía las maletas. El pelirrojo no tardó en encontrar su pequeña maleta negra y un gran bolso azul. Los tomó sin problemas, y continuó siguiendo a la masa. Luego de traspasar una gran puerta corrediza, se encontró con un tumulto de gente mirando medios desesperados, ansiosos, extasiados y nerviosos a su dirección (no a _él, _sino a las puertas).

Revisando una vez más la libreta, se encontró con que ahora debía buscar a ese tal _Dan. _Afortunadamente había visto una fotografía casi reciente del hombre. De la misma edad del gordito, el sujeto se mantenía en mejor forma, excepto por sus inevitables cabellos canos y arrugas en el rostro. Pasó a través del grupo de gente sin vislumbrar ni un halito del sujeto. Su 1.90 **[15]** le permitía tener una mejor visibilidad, pero al parecer el viejo aun no llegaba. ¡_Agh! ¿Es que acaso se olvidó de este gran genio? ¡Maldito viejo! Cuando lo vea me encargaré que nunca más olvide a este talentoso jugador…_

"¡Sh! ¿y ahora qué hago?" Murmuró mirando de un lado a otro. En la libreta los pasos de la sección de _Aeropuerto _terminaban con el tal Dan,asique no tenía ni idea que hacer ahora que el tipo no aparecía. ¿Debería llamar al gordito? ¿O quizás tomar un taxi y pedir un hotel? _Y con qué dinero lo pago… _Sólo había traído lo suficiente para comprar chucherías y comer quizás un par de veces afuera y gastos varios, pero NO para sobrevivir solo durante un mes.

"¡Ah! Estúpido anciano senil…" Dijo antes de comenzar nuevamente su búsqueda. Quizás el viejo estaba por ahí perdido, buscándolo también.

Se sintieron como horas los minutos en que bajó y subió por los pisos y pasillos del aeropuerto. Entró a pequeñas tiendas, espió en los baños públicos, incluso salió para ver si estaba aparcado esperándolo; pero nada. El tipo no aparecía. Con un poco de desesperación retomó su primer camino, pensando que quizás su vuelo había llegado muy pronto y que ahora el viejo estaría esperando en la parte de llegadas.

"Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea…" Gruñó con un aura oscura (las personas se abrían a su paso, y los que estaban cerca, casi huyeron). Pero como lo supuso, nada. Ni rastros del tipo. Miró a ambos lados, encontrando por el rabillo del ojo una expendedora de bebidas. Bueno, esperando no se moriría de sed. Avanzando hacia la máquina, comenzó a buscar en su bolso algunas monedas o billetes (el gordito antes le había sugerido que fuese a una _casa de cambio_ **[16]**). Metió el billete y eligió el brebaje.

Al tomar el primer sorbo, cayó en cuenta de la banca que estaba junto a la susodicha máquina. Ahí se encontraba un tipo (a juzgar por su altura y ropa) durmiendo a _pata suelta_ **[17]**. Hanamichi deseó por unos momentos poder hacer eso. Sin importar las horas que estuvo metido en el avión, no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos en ningún momento (los nervios no le dejaban; cosa que Sakuragi ni muerto admitiría). Él en realidad nunca había sido una persona particularmente dormilona; mucha energía corría por sus venas. No como su ex compañero de equipo. _Sh, ese zorro… se dormía hasta parado… _pensó observando distraídamente los cabellos negros del individuo sentado/dormido. Sus manos pálidas estaban cruzadas sobre los brazos.

Hanamichi frunció el ceño. Ese tipo se le hacía _demasiado _familiar. _Pero… por qué… _Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad, comenzó sigilosamente a acercarse al bulto tirado sobre la banca. Bajó y subió la cabeza intentando hallar alguna familiaridad, hasta…

"¡Tu! ¡Maldito Rukawa! ¡Qué crees qué haces aquí!" El recién mencionado despertó sorpresivamente con el alarido. Normalmente golpearía a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a aquella impertinencia, pero al escuchar esa chillona voz y palabras, se abstuvo de cualquier acción. _Pelear con este idiota no sirve de nada, _pensó mientras se ponía de pie. Hanamichi continuaba apuntándolo y acusándolo de espionaje. Kaede simplemente subió los hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Conocía lo suficiente al pelirrojo como para saber que el tonto le seguiría sólo para seguir gritándole.

"¡Rukawa! ¡Cómo te atreves a ignorar a este genio! Te pregunté que haces aquí… ¿acaso tu equipo te envió a espiarme?... Ah, pero este talentoso jugador no se dejará engaña-"

"Ya cállate, tonto" Uff; pero que extraño era volver a decir esas palabras después de casi un año. Kaede no pudo evitar volver un poco la mirada hacia su ex compañero de equipo. Hanamichi Sakuragi continuaba siendo, en esencia, el mismo monstruo pelirrojo de la preparatoria. Su cabello rojo, a diferencia del segundo y tercer año, estaba rapado. (El pelinegro se preguntó distraídamente si el tarado había vuelto a perder un partido **[18]**). Lo notó, también, ligeramente más alto, aunque quizás podía ser sólo su error por no verlo hace ya tiempo. Su piel continuaba igual de bronceada, y su boca igual de grande que el océano.

"¡Oye, estúpido! ¿Dónde está el viejo Dan? ¿Y a dónde vas tu?" Hanamichi, corriendo se puso a la altura de su ex compañero, que con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos caminaba a Dios-sabe-dónde. El pelirrojo pensó brevemente que quizás debería volver al aeropuerto y buscar de nuevo al anciano, pero la idea de seguir gritándole a ese zorro era demasiado atractiva.

"Él no viene; y _vamos_ a mi casa" Rukawa se preguntó por la obvia confusión y desconocimiento del pelirrojo. ¿_Acaso no le dijeron…?_

"¡¿Qué?!" _No, no lo hicieron. _"¡¿Cómo que voy a tu casa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Yo no iré a ninguna parte contigo. Prefiero morir antes que-"

"El profesor Anzai se lo pidió a Dan. No lo hago por gusto, retrasado." La verdad es que no tenía ni idea si el profesor efectivamente le había pedido que él (Rukawa) hospedara a Sakuragi, pero supuso que hacerle creer eso al mono le tranquilizaría un poco. "Ahora, apúrate, que mi mamá está esperando" _Hace horas, en realidad… _Con eso de quedarse dormido mientras esperaba la llegada del vuelo de ese idiota.

"¡Estás mintiendo, zorro apestoso! El gordito ni siquiera te mencionó. Apuesto a que ya se olvidó de ti Nyaahahahah… Pero, por supuesto, cómo podría acordarse de un jugador de tan baja categoría como la tuya…" Rukawa ni siquiera se inmutaba con las estupideces que salían de esa boca. Era extraño, pero a pesar de no haberlas escuchado por meses, parecía como si fuese ayer que estaban peleando en la duela por el balón.

"Cállate, tarado…"

Los insultos entre ellos se daban de manera natural. Los golpes y violencia física fue algo que comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente, hasta que ya en el tercer año de preparatoria, las únicas instancias en la que rozaban el cuerpo, era por correr demasiado cerca en la cancha o por estar demasiado cerca en alguna jugada. Cosa que secretamente Rukawa agradeció, pues a pesar de su enorme fuerza, nadie podía negar que Sakuragi pateaba traseros cuando se trataba de peleas (no por nada fue el único que pudo hacerle frente a Tetsuo **[19]**)

Después de caminar por unos minutos (en los que Hanamichi continuó despotricando contra el pelinegro), escucharon cerca de ellos un bocinazo. Kaede inmediatamente reconoció el auto de su madre, por lo que se encaminó hacia ella. El pelirrojo, a pesar de los alegatos e insultos, aun así partió junto al basquetbolista. Un pequeño automóvil azul se encontraba aparcado entre otro montón de vehículos; Rukawa se subió sin decir una palabra en el asiento delantero, mientras que Sakuragi se situó en los de atrás.

"¡Mamá Rukawa!" Kaede se estremeció involuntariamente al escuchar el sobrenombre que había elegido el pelirrojo para sumadre. No había sido para nada divertido oírlo de esa ruidosa boca la primera vez; razón por la que el pelinegro le había pedido (exigido con golpe incluido) que dejara de hacerlo, pero Hanamichi siendo Hanamichi, no hizo caso de las amenazas y continuó con el estúpido nombrecito. Su madre, por otro lado, parecía encantada con que un amigode su hijo hiciera aparición, asique nunca mencionó nada respecto al tema. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, simplemente rió y volteó hacia el alborotador chico.

"Sakuragi-kun, cuánto tiempo… ¡Pero mírate!, que guapo estás…"_Mamá, no le des cuerda, _pensó Kaede mientras suspiraba.

Hanamichi, rojo hasta las orejas por el halago, comenzó a reír con su escandalosa carcajada y, como siempre, a fanfarronear y presumir de sus supuestas habilidades de genio. Para el martirio del pelinegro, su madre parecía animar al pelirrojo para que hablara y continuara con su vomito de palabras, por lo que el viaje de ida a casa, no fue pasa nadaplacentero.

**.**

**.**

"¡Maldito Rukawa! ¡Ten más cuidado!" Alegó Hanamichi al recibir bruscamente unas mantas sobre su rostro. Después de cenar todos en _familia,_ incluido el padre de Rukawa (que milagrosamente había llegado temprano), los chicos decidieron ir a descansar. Ya era tarde y ambos no habían dormido demasiado. Kaede, antes de ir al aeropuerto con su madre, había tenido clases y entrenamiento, por lo que su cuerpo ahora protestaba para reposar. Hanamichi, por otro lado, estaba ahora sufriendo las consecuencias de acumular el estrés y los nervios de los días anteriores. Sabía que debía llamar a su madre y a los chicos para hacerles saber sobre su llegada _a salvo_, pero también su cuerpo estaba llorando por apagarse unos momentos.

Por aquellas razones es que Sakuragi se encontraba curioseando ahora en el cuarto de invitados que se había preparado para él, y por la que Rukawa se había asomado para pasarle (tirarle con violencia) las frazadas de la cama.

"Imbécil" Murmuró el pelinegro antes de partir hacia su propia habitación. Mañana sería un día pesado. Era sábado por lo que no tendría clases, sin embargo tenía entrenamiento en la tarde (como preparación para el partido que se acercaba el próximo miércoles), y en las mañanas él acostumbraba ir a jugar y practicar en la cancha pública cerca de su casa. Se supone que tendría que cargar con el grandísimo torpe por todos lados, pero él no era el niñero de nadie, asique sí Sakuragi quería ver o aprender algo_... _

_Pues que él se las arregle..._

Con ese último pensamiento, el llamado zorro se encaminó lentamente a su habitación, un poco desesperado por retomar el sueño.

Sakuragi, en cambio, se quedó sobre las mantas de su cama esperando por la somnolencia. Intentaba asimilar y hacerse la idea de que, primero, estaba por fin en Norteamérica: la casa dorada del baloncesto. Estaba aquí, después de casi tres años de soñarlo y desearlo con todas sus fuerzas; después de entrenar a diario y por horas, después de romperse la espalda en la universidad pública de Kanagawa para lograr una transferencia.

_Bueno, es lógico… soy un genio después de todo… _rió a viva voz antes de callar por un particular recuerdo que le vino a la mente; de una de esas tantas tardes que pasó con el gordito entrenando.

El profesor Anzai, a pesar de continuar con su profesión como entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela de Shohoku, se había abocado a Hanamichi y a sus crecientes habilidades. Cada tanto se reunían para que el profesor enseñara y entrenara especialmente al pelirrojo; detalle que Sakuragi no logró apreciar hasta hace poco, cuando se dio cuenta de que el viejo profesor no tenía ninguna obligación para con él, pero que aun así el antes denominado _demonio de los cabellos_ blancos se tomaba sus buenas horas semanales para continuar entrenándole. Fue en una de esas prácticas que Hanamichi, con la más pura confusión pintada en su rostro, le preguntó de ello:

"_¿Por qué quieres entrenar gordito? Si quieres jugar con este talentoso jugador sólo tienes que pedirlo Nyahahaha…" _El profesor había reído junto con él, para después observarle con una suave y casi tierna sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. El pelirrojo le miró con la boca abierta y las facciones desconcertadas.

_Por qué me está mirando así… _

"_¿Alguna vez te he hablado de Yazawa, Sakuragi?" _Hanamichi gruñó un poco y le contestó bruscamente que sí. A decir verdad, el profesor hace unos meses le había contado la historia de ese talentoso jugador universitario, quien si hubiese sido más paciente y esperado su oportunidad, de seguro se hubiese convertido en el mejor basquetbolista de Japón; el pelirrojo, un poco cegado por la envidia en aquel entonces, no le había prestado mucha atención aquella vez que le mencionó. Ahora, en cambio, un poco más maduro, un poco menos explosivo, y mucho más tolerante, se permitió escuchar la historia nuevamente, y no pudo evitar desear retroceder el tiempo para poder conocerle, para poder ver jugar a ese grandioso jugador que incluso dejó al profesor Anzai asombrado.

"_Tu tienes mucho de él como jugador, Sakuragi…" _Hanamichi lehabía mirado claramente sorprendido por la extraña aseveración. Un silencio expectante les había envuelto por unos minutos; momentos que el pelirrojo no fue capaz de llenar con sus siempre presumidos y para nada agradables comentarios; su cerebro se detuvo paralizado por las palabras, su cuerpo se tensó de nerviosismo. _"… Ambos son prodigios…" _**[20]**

_Prodigio… _

A decir verdad, en aquel momento no fue capaz de decir nada, principalmente porque no estaba muy seguro de qué significaba aquella palabra; no obstante cuando la buscó al llegar a casa (en la RAE) se sonrojó del cuello hasta las orejas.

_Alguien dadivoso… alguien extraordinario… _

Muchos supondrían (por su escandalosa y vanidosa personalidad) que desde allí comenzó a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o a publicarlo en televisión y en periódicos, pero la realidad fue distinta. Esa palabra (esa maravillosa palabra) se quedó entre él y el _gordito. _Los entrenamientos entre ambos continuaron, por supuesto, y Sakuragi comenzó a albergar dentro sí un cariño especial, un calorcito extraño totalmente dedicado al anciano (no por nada habían compartido cumpleaños y festividades; hecho que Hanamichi refregaba en la cara de Mitsui siempre que podía). Él gordito era, después de todo, lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido en los últimos años.

_Ya lo verás, gordito; este talentoso jugador te demostrará que yo soy incluso mejor que ese tal Yazawa… _Riendo escandalosamente, cayó en cuenta que no había nadie a su alrededor que le golpeara rudamente en la nuca (lo que siempre hacía su madre cuando metía mucho ruido en la noche) o riera junto con él (como hacían los chicos de su Gundam)…

_Cierto, estoy en la casa de ese apestoso zorro… _

Quién hubiese adivinado que de todos los lugares de Norteamérica, el primer lugar al que arribaría sería la casa del pretencioso número uno. Hanamichi comenzó a gruñir por el realización de que tendría que lidiar con el rey de hielo durante su estadía, mas inmediatamente se detuvo…

_Ahg, no dejaré que ese maldito egoísta me arruine el viaje… Este genio vino a ver las universidades, y sólo eso haré… si en el camino compruebo que soy muuuchoo mejor que él y que le echen del equipo… ¡Bah! Pues será su culpa por no encontrarse al nivel de mis asombrosas habilidades… Nyahhahahaha… ¡siii!... estúpido zorro…_

_YO soy el prodigio, después de todo…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_NOTAS FINALES:  
_**

**[14] **No sé como será en otros países, pero aquí en Chile, ella es una expresión popular que se refiere a la facilidad (casi rayando en desfachatez) de una persona al entrar o pasearse en casa o institución ajena.

**[15] **Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, Sakuragi y Rukawa han crecido un centímetro**. **

**[16] **Aquí en Chile, es el nombre que reciben la tiendas que cambian dinero. Dólares por pesos, euros por dólares, viceversa y más.

**[17] **Expresión popular de mi país, para referirse al modo muuuuy cómodo de dormir.

**[18] **Para quienes no recuerdan, Shohoku perdió contra Kainan, y Sakuragi se corta su melena pelirroja culpándose, pues el punto que le dio la victoria al equipo de Maki, fue un pase erróneo de éste a un chico que, Sakuragi, creyó era gorila (Akagi)

**[19] **También para aquellos que no recuerdan, Hanamichi Sakuragi, fue el único capaz de hacerle frente al fiero luchador que llevó Mitsui al gimnasio cuando quería vengarse de Ryota. (Pelea entre los capítulos 24 y 25 del anime)

**[20] **No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre pensé que el "gordito" tenía una debilidad y favoritismo por nuestro pelirrojo; por ello, una de mis escenas favoritas y más conmovedoras de Slam Dunk, es aquella del manga, del Tomo 29, capítulo 252, páginas 18-19 y 20, cuando el gordito Anzai, luego de una jugada espacialmente extraordinaria de Hana, se coloca ambas en las cabeza y piensa: _"Hey… Yazawa… lo viste?!... Hay un Prodigio aquí que puede superarte!_"... **N.d.A: **Eso lo encuentro TwT horriblemente tiernooo


	3. Enseñanzas de Shohoku

**Hola! Decidí subir el siguiente cap bien seguido!... Y haré lo mismo con el próximo.**

**Ahora si está la historia está avanzando y los capítulos haciéndose un poco más largos n.n**

**Hice un soundtrack!** (Me encanta escuchar música, asique disculpen mi manía de ponerlo en todo), **obvio, no es necesario escucharlo, pero para aquellos curiosos: James Vincent McMorrow - **We don't eat. **M83 - **Wait. **Cahb - **Secrets. **Bloc Party - **Signs. **Ed Sheeran - **Give me love. **Five For Fighting - **Chances. **SHINee - **Fire. **Aura Dione Rock Mafia - **Friends.

**Enseñanzas de Shohoku**

**Jav**

Totalmente sumido en el mundo de los sueños, fue simplemente inercia lo que controló a su brazo derecho para tirar con cierta brusquedad el ruidoso reloj de su cómoda. Volteó lo justo en su cama para escuchar _otro_ estridente sonido a su lado. Abriendo tortuosamente un ojo azul, le pegó un fuerte manotazo al segundo condenado reloj. Acomodándose nuevamente entre las calientitas frazadas, alcanzó sólo a apoyar relajadamente la cabeza en la recibidora almohada, cuando un tercer sonido rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Esta resonancia, sin embargo, venía del final de la pieza; desde un mueble que se encontraba junto a la puerta.

_Maldigo el día que se me ocurrió dejar tres alarmas, _gruñó antes de taparse fuertemente la cara con uno de los cojines. Se lamentó un poco más antes de levantarse desorientadamente hasta el reloj. Apagó éste con un poco más de delicadeza que los anteriores, pero con igual odio. Se refregó los ojos y salió de su cuarto directo al baño para lavarse los dientes y tirarse una buena cantidad de agua a la cara (último recurso para despertar); él no tenía la costumbre de bañarse hasta _después _de practicar.

Terminado su acicalamiento, bajó con lentitud a la cocina (no sin antes, por supuesto, agarrar su bolso de entrenamiento y balón).

De camino a ella, abrió un poco más los ojos de lo normal cuando escuchó una desagradable risa proveniente de la cocina.

_¿Qué rayos…? _se preguntó hasta asomarse a la puerta con cierta precaución.

Ahí, en la pequeña y blanca mesa, se encontraban cómodamente instalados su madre y ese idiota. Ambos riendo y comiendo lo que parecía un apetitoso y gigantesco desayuno. _Maldición, se me había olvidado este estúpido… _

"Nyaahahahhah ¡zorro! ¡¿Se te pegaron las sábanas o qué?! Nyahahaha" Con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra apuntándolo, el pelirrojo se retorcía cómicamente en su lugar. _Mamá Rukawa_sonrió antes de voltear a su hijo.

"¿Quieres que te sirva algo antes de salir?" La mujer inquirió parándose de su lugar. Kaede inmediatamente le negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

_Ya no tengo hambre, _pensó mirando a su ex compañero de equipo.

"¿Um, salir? ¿Tienes clases los sábados? Nyaahahhahah ¿Acaso estás repitiendo ramos, tonto? ¡Debí suponerlo! Apuesto que tus neuronas solo piensan en baloncesto… ¡Y ni eso haces bien!" Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sakuragi fijaba el poder de sus ojos marrones en el siempre inexpresivo pelinegro, quien se limitó a devolverle una mirada envenenada.

"Voy a practicar, estúpido" Rukawa suspiró internamente por rebajarse hasta el punto de contestarle con un ataque. _Que ese tonto piense lo que quiera, _concluyó acercándose al refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo y comer al menos un poco de fruta antes de salir.

(Con ese tarado ahí, ni aunque le pagaran se sentaría)

"¡Yo también voy!" Hanamichi gritó de la nada sorprendiendo a la mujer, que se colocó una mano sobre su acelerado corazón. _Este chico sí que tiene pulmones, _pensó con gracia. Rukawa, por otro lado, se encogió un poco con el alarido, mas no le dio más importancia de la que tenía, total Sakuragi siempre hacía lo mismo. _Es un ruidoso que no tiene modales…_

"No" Respondió enseguida, sin siquiera molestarse en darle una mirada a su ex compañero de equipo. Sakuragi gruñó mientras el pelinegro bebía directo del embase una buena cantidad de jugo, recibiendo una amonestación por parte de su progenitora, quien le arrebató el envaso con una mirada enfadada.

"¿Quién eres tu para impedírmelo? ¿O es que acaso temes enfrentarse a este talentoso jugador?" El pelirrojo se acercó bruscamente al inmutable chico. Con ambas manos en su cintura, Hanamichi sonrió. "No me sorprendería que se te haya olvidado todo… si hasta los de tu equipo te rechazan…" Rukawa, como pudo, controló las ardientes ansias de estamparle un buen puñetazo en esa sonriente y molesta cara. Apretó forzosamente sus dientes (sin temer futuros problemas dentales) y asió sus puños para retraer cualquier reacción violenta.

"Juguemos, idiota" Una parte de él sabía que estaba cayendo justo donde ese retrasado se propuso llevarlo, pero que el infierno se congelara antes de quedarse sin hacer nada frente a las estupideces que salían de la bocota esa.

Hanamichi rió echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Ahora te probaré quien es el mejor, zorro. Quedarás mudo y humillado frente a las magnificas y talentosas habilidades de este jugador estrella Nyahahahha" Chispas eléctricas y mortíferas parecían salir de la batalla visual que ambos jóvenes mantenían en la entrada de la cocina.

Mamá Rukawa se sintió un poco fuera de lugar ante el combate de los chicos.

"¿Eh?" Se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina. Ambos basquetbolistas, sin prestar atención, continuaron con su _lucha,_ mientras que la madre de Kaede volteó, encontrándose en ella a su marido, quien confundido miró a ambos chicos antes de voltear interrogante hacía su mujer.

Mamá Rukawa simplemente levantó los hombros.

**.**

**.**

Ya en la cancha pública, ambos deportistas dejaron sus cosas sobre las bancas más cercanas con cierto aire de expectación rodeándoles.

Hanamichi usaba una polera azul enrollada hasta sus hombros, demostrando de esa manera que el último año no había sido precisamente un descanso para él. Kaede, no obstante, no se dejó impresionar. Sabía de las habilidades de Sakuragi. Sabía que era bueno; extremadamente bueno, a decir verdad; _pero él era mejor_. Y era imposible (completamente improbable, se repitió) que en sólo un año hubiese logrado superarlo; tomando en cuenta que él había estado en una de las mejores universidades de , enfrentándose a jugadores excepcionalmente mejores.

"¿Estás preparado para sufrir la peor de las humillaciones, zorro?" Hanamichi provocó colocándose justo al centro de la cancha. Rukawa, acercándose lentamente, se ubicó al frente de su entusiasmado contrincante.

"Sigue soñando, tarado"

Después de hacer una batalla campal por un simple juego de _piedra, papel o tijeras,_ Sakuragi ganó el comienzo. Boteando el balón, el pelirrojo sonrió engreído mientras Kaede se fijaba en sus movimientos. Fue menos de un segundo después cuando Sakuragi se echó hacia atrás levemente.

_Siempre presumiendo, _pensó Rukawa adivinando que el pelirrojo pretendía encestar con un salto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se impulsó hacia arriba para tirarle el balón en la cara. Pero, sorprendentemente,_ se equivocó, _puesto que el mono planeó, en cambio, un amague o _pump fake _**[21]**.

Hanamichi, a penas y Rukawa se elevó en los aires, pasó como un rayo junto a él. Kaede sólo alcanzó a aterrizar cuando Hanamichi ya estaba encestando bajo la canasta.

"Nyahahahahhah, llevo uno de mil más, zorro" Sakuragi rió con ambas manos en su cintura y la cabeza echada hacía atrás. Rukawa frunció el ceño, fulminando con la mirada al tonto ese.

"Milagro" Que le partiera un rayo antes de admitir que esa jugada había sido totalmente increíble. Nunca lo vio venir.

_Fue pura suerte, _pensó volviendo a su lugar.

Después de aquella jugada, los ánimos se caldearon como el interior de un volcán. El señor meteorólogo pudo haber informado la noche anterior que este día habrían apacibles y exquisitos 19 grados; excelentes para un relajante y divertido día en la playa, dijo. Pero falló al pronosticar los Celsius de esta cancha de baloncesto, donde el mismísimo infierno se había desatado.

Ambos chicos estaban empapados de la sien hasta los pies. Ambos jadeando se mantenían fijos y absortos en las jugadas de su contrincante. La diferencia de puntos era mínima, pero Rukawa no aceptaría fácilmente la derrota. _No perderé contra este idiota, _se repitió bloqueando una violenta jugada del pelirrojo. Sakuragi, notando que no pasaría cómodamente, decidió por una última jugada; una que requería de su cien por ciento físico, una que no le permitiría mucho más luego.

_Pero todo sea por ganar. _

Boteando poderosa, pero cautelosamente el balón, Hanamichi comenzó a retroceder. A punto de pisar la línea de la mitad, se inclinó rápidamente y lanzó el balón. Rukawa se extrañó con la jugada, pero no lo pensó demasiado antes de correr hacia la pelota que caía cerca, pero no directamente en el aro de la canasta, sin embargo cuando juntó las necesarias energías y fuerzas en sus piernas para moverse, un viento rojo pasó junto a él.

Sakuragi, como una aparición, recibió el balón y lo clavó colgando por unos instantes.

Al aterrizar, tanto él como Kaede se quedaron parados y respirando con dificultad.

_Qué. Fue. Eso…. _

Hanamichi, dándole la espalda a su ex compañero, aprovechó de hacer una mueca al mirar sus piernas. Esto era lo que no le gustaba de hacer jugadas como aquellas; requerían mucho de su físico, y aunque al comienzo de sus años de basquetbolista esa era su única ventaja, ahora junto con el gordito había aprendido que también están las técnicas, tácticas y habilidades; formas de juego que hacían increíbles a un jugador, y que además, no le arruinaban el cuerpo en el camino (_demasiado_).

Rukawa no pudo evitar observar fijamente a su contrincante.

_Cómo… _se preguntó sin siquiera pestañar. Dónde estaba ese Hanamichi Sakuragi que derrotó vergonzosamente en su primer año de preparatoria **[22]**. ¿Dónde estaba el atolondrado jugador que practicaba sólo para llamar la atención? Este Sakuragi, este pelirrojo frente suyo, era una basquetbolista hecho y derecho.

Negó distraídamente la cabeza. Fue su error el subestimarlo.

Ya durante sus últimos dos años de preparatoria había visto el asombroso crecimiento de Hanamichi; como éste pasó de ser un simple principiante, a convertirse en uno de los jugadores más temidos del distrito; de aquellos que se susurra y admira. De aquellos que los niños de primero sueñan con ser. De aquellos que hay que tomar en cuenta en las competencias. No por nada había sido por un año el capitán. Sakuragi veía cosas que muchos pasaban desapercibidos. Aprendía rápido y no olvidada. Y más importante, donde quiera que fuese, _siempre se convertía en el alma y corazón del equipo._

_Por algo le están lloviendo ofertas de universidades, _pensó Rukawa antes de ver como el pelirrojo volteaba. _O no, aquí viene. _Casi deseó taparse los oídos ante el inminente grito de ese tarado.

"Nyahahahhahah… ¡¿No fue eso increíble?!" Kaede levantó una ceja ante la silenciosa (para los parámetros de Sakuragi) réplica del autoproclamado genio. "¡Ahora ya sabes quién es mejor, bastardo!" Gritó antes de reír escandalosamente.

Moviendo circularmente los hombros, el mono comenzó a caminar hacia sus cosas sobre la banca. Por un momento, Rukawa quiso detenerle para continuar con el juego (pues en ningún momento pusieron límite de tiempo o puntos) pero al hacer un rápido chequeo de su cuerpo, se sorprendió al sentir dolor en lugares que ni recordaba tenía, y eso que hoy en la tarde tenía entrenamiento con el equipo.

_¡Sh! Maldición_, se dijo al comenzar a caminar donde estaba ahora el pelirrojo cambiándose.

El camino de salida fue silencioso. De parte del pelinegro porque estaba demasiado hambriento y somnoliento para hacer algo más que caminar a casa. El asombro de la victoria de Sakuragi ya no le pesaba tanto, pues ya había pasado sus buenas veces durante la preparatoria (siendo la primera vez a mediados de su segundo año), asique para qué quedarse pegado en aquello, cuando era obvio que este ultimo año el tonto había seguido entrenando y aprendiendo.

Sakuragi, en cambio, estaba resplandeciendo felicidad, a penas y controlando los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

_Jjajajjaj, le gané al Maldito de Rukawa. ¡Para que vea! Nadie puede derrotar a este talentoso jugador. Un genio como yo está destinado a la grandeza. ¡Aahh! No puedo esperar contárselo al gordito y a esos inútiles. _Tatareando y sonriendo es como llegó a un cruce junto con el silencioso zorro.

Un lado señalizaba el centro del pueblo, y el otro apuntaba el camino a seguir para llegar a la casa Rukawa.

"¡Oye, perdedor! ¿Y no me vas a mostrar la ciudad? Si para eso estoy aquí" Sakuragi dijo codeando bruscamente al medio dormido chico junto a él.

"Muéstratela solo" Respondió enseguida. _Ya sabía yo que el tarado no se quedaría tan callado_, pensó Kaede al repetir la palabra _perdedor _en su mente. Lo más probable es que ese idiota aprovechara cada oportunidad que se le presentara para refregárselo en la cara.

"¡Hay! ¡Pero que mal perdedor eres, zorro! Era obvio que este genio iba a barrer el piso con tus mediocres habilidades Nyahahahhaahha" Cuando la luz del cruce dio verde, Rukawa avanzó con dirección a su casa. Hanamichi, refunfuñando por unos segundos, se resignó a seguir al fracasado ese. No le hacía ninguna gracia explorar una ciudad desconocida, en un país desconocida y con nada de dinero encima.

**.**

**.**

A penas llegaron a la casa, ambos chicos se dispusieron a comer algo después de darse una concienzuda ducha. Mamá y papá Rukawa quedaron asombrados con la cantidad de alimentos que Hanamichi devoraba como desesperado (casi temieron quedar cortos durante el mes que pretendía quedarse). Rukawa, a pesar de haber ingerido sólo unas cuantas frutas en la mañana, comió lo justo y necesario que su madre colocó para él. Sakuragi, en cambio, que había recibido un abundante desayuno en la mañana, parecía un saco sin fondo pidiendo y pidiendo repetición del plato **[23]**.

Nada más terminar, el pelinegro se excusó para ir a dormir (era su rutina y costumbre antes del entrenamiento de la tarde). Hanamichi, sin nada más que hacer, pidió la laptop del hogar prestado para comunicarse con su familia y amigos.

Su madre lloró durante toda la conversación que mantuvieron (alrededor de media hora mediante videollamada), en las que Sakuragi intentó tranquilizarla relatándole detalladamente su asombrosa victoria sobre ese maldito de Rukawa. La madre de Sakuragi, quien no conocía personalmente al susodicho, sabía el papel que el joven tenía en la vida de su hijo; _era su más grande rival_. Por lo que rió y le felicitó.

Con los chicos de su Gundam se comunicó por _Skype_ (Los cuatro chicos habían corrido a un ciber luego de recibir la brusca llamada del pelirrojo). Sakuragi a penas y saludó cuando gritó que le había ganado vergonzosamente a ese zorro dormilón. Takamiya, Ookus y Noma rieron y le preguntaron qué clase de alucinógeno había estado consumiendo para imaginar eso. Después de tres cabezazos virtuales (innombrables insultos) continuaron discutiendo y riéndose entre ellos.

Al resto de sus amigos (Michy, Ryochin, Gori y cuatro ojos) les envió un email, pues los cuatro chicos estaban ya en la universidad (y Ryota y Takenori pertenecían además a los equipos de baloncesto de sus respectivas facultades) y no podía garantizar que contestaran o estuvieran disponibles para hablar por internet. En los cuatro mensajes repitió, en letras gigantes y de color, que había vencido a Rukawa en un uno-contra-uno.

Por unos momentos ponderó la idea de enviarle algo al mono salvaje (para refregarle y recordarle que él nunca fue capaz de ganarle a Rukawa) y al puercoespín (quien a pesar de su engreída personalidad, nunca le trató mal, al contrario) **[24]**, pero cuando se decidió, cayó en cuenta que no tenía los correos de ninguno de los dos.

Rato después, cuando terminaba su videollamada con el _gordito _(quien le felicitó con una risa su victoria)_, _vio aparecer por las escaleras la figura media dormida del zorro. Terminada la llamada, se paró y siguió al pálido chico.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?" Rukawa se encontraba sacando del refrigerador una botella de agua, de la que bebió un poco y volvió a rellenar el vacío. Cuando los segundos pasaron y ninguna respuesta llenó el silencio, Hanamichi se acercó y le arrebató la botella de las manos. "¡Hey, no me ignores, zorro estúpido"

"Entrenamiento, idiota" Replicó agresivamente el ojiazul, al tiempo que le sacaba con brusquedad el objeto recién quitado. Pasó a su lado empujando con fuerza su hombro. Junto al sillón principal, desde su práctica en la mañana, había dejado su bolso y balón (éste no lo necesitaría, pero aun así siempre lo llevaba). En la entrada se colocó sus zapatillas (a pesar de vivir en ahora, la familia Rukawa continuaba con algunas costumbres japonesas) y salió con tranquilidad.

Sakuragi se quedó medio segundo parado observando la puerta de entrada.

"¡Agh, maldito canalla!" Vociferó antes de correr a su habitación y sacar de ella una chaqueta, dinero y la _bendita_ libreta.

Le demoró unos minutos, pero sus rápidas y fuertes piernas alcanzaron la bicicleta tambaleante del pelinegro.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del más alto cuando encontró una manera de molestar al presumido ese (y en el intertanto no cansarse tanto). Aumentando la velocidad, se colocó directamente detrás de la bici. Con sólo unos centímetros de distancia, miró hacia adelante y los lados para asegurarse de que no murieran en el intento; comprobando que todos los ángulos estaban despejados, concentró fuerzas en sus piernas y saltó hacia la espalda del zorro.

"¿Qué…?" Rukawa, al sentir un bulto _para nada_ liviano en su parte trasera, no pudo evitar perder por completo el control de la bicicleta. Volteó su rostro y se encontró con la engreída sonrisa del tarado pelirrojo. A punto de sacudirse para botarlo de él, Hanamichi gritó directamente en su oído y se le tiró encima, pasando ambos brazos por sobre sus hombros.

"¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, zorro estúpido! ¡Estuvimos a punto de chocar contra un poste!" Sakuragi alegó sin sacar sus manos del manubrio, y por lo tanto, sus brazos de los hombros del pelinegro, causando de aquella manera que ambos rostros se encontraran a sólo centímetros de separación.

"¡Salte, imbécil!" Rukawa exclamó sintiéndose extrañamente perturbado. Sakuragi, al contrario, apretó aun más su pecho contra la espalda del zorro. El pelinegro, inconscientemente, comenzó a pedalear después de unos minutos de lucha corporal entre ambos. Extrañamente, era el pelirrojo quien iba guiando el viaje, (aunque no tenía ni idea hacia donde ir) puesto que sus manos, que estaban sobre las de su ex compañero, ejercían más fuerza y presión sobre las contrarias.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Sakuragi preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio dando vueltas por el vecindario. Kaede, sintiendo los labios del otro contra su oreja, se limitó a sacar con cierta brusquedad sus manos de la jaula en la que estaban atrapadas, para luego colocarlas a los costados del manubrio y de esa manera controlar la bicicleta.

_Maldito estúpido, _pensó escuchando como el pelirrojo empezaba a tararear quizás qué idiota canción.

El viaje hacia el gimnasio de la universidad fue cómodo y relajante para el pelirrojo, quien no tuvo que hacer nada a parte de recostarse sobre la espalda de su tenso compañero. Para Rukawa, en cambio, fue una tortura. El tarado ese le había usado prácticamente como una cama durante todo el viaje. Además de ello, era él quien iba pedaleando, y por tanto, cargando con el peso de ambos. Tan cansado e irritado llegó, que al acercarse al lugar de _estacionamiento,_ ni siquiera le avisó al imbécil y paró en seco sacando con violencia las bronceadas manos del manubrio. Hanamichi, tal y como Rukawa esperaba, cayó de costado al piso con una desagradable y fuerte sonido.

Kaede apretó el bolso contra su costado después de encadenar la bici. Con parsimonia comenzó su caminata, rascándose distraídamente el cuello (todavía cálido por el calor de Sakuragi) ignorando los desquiciados gritos e insultos provenientes del mono. Marchó tranquilamente hacia el gimnasio, pues a pesar del idiota, iba bien de tiempo.

"¡Oye! ¡Maldito zorro! ¡Cómo te atreves a botar a este genio! ¡No me ignores, estúpido! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te daré tu merecido, perdedor!" Rukawa hizo oídos sordos a las exclamaciones que venían de muy cerca de su espalda. Acercándose a los camarines, sin embargo, vio en el pasillo al entrenador Williams con uno de los asistentes (no recordaba el nombre). Sakuragi al parecer también lo había visto (y milagrosamente lo había reconocido) porque se calló de inmediato.

No obstante, Hanamichi Sakuragi, es después de todo, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Lo último que vio Rukawa antes de entrar a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa, fue al tonto pelirrojo acercarse a ambos hombres para presentarse con su particular voz y escándalo (y sorprendentemente con un buen inglés). Los dos hombres parecieron confundidos al principio, e incluso le fruncieron el ceño, especialmente cuando Hanamichi empezó con que él era el genio que venía a sacar a los _Tar Heels_ de la desgracia y la vergüenza.

_Idiota, _pensó negando con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Sentándose frente a su locker, escuchó la ruidosa y desagradable risa del pelirrojo desde el pasillo. Vio distraídamente como algunos de sus compañeros volteaban hacia la puerta luciendo confundidos, curiosos o molestos. Negó con la cabeza nuevamente antes de cambiarse. Guardó finalmente su bolso y salió del lugar. Fuera ya no estaban ni el entrenador ni el tarado.

_Quizás lo echaron_, pensó Rukawa con un poco de gracia.

Sin embargo, su humor decayó al llegar al interior del gimnasio, pues ahí se encontraban los dos anteriores personajes charlando amigablemente (o lo más amigablemente que puede platicar Sakuragi). El pelirrojo reía y el entrenador le golpeaba el hombro riendo junto con él.

_¿Qué mierda…? _

Muchos de los jugadores del equipo miraban curiosos el intercambio, puesto que nunca habían visto al chico ruidoso por esos lugares. Su altura y musculatura delataba que se trataba de un basquetbolista, pero ninguno de ellos había escuchado de ningún japonés de cabellos rojos en la liga de baloncesto universitario. Otros le echaron rápidas miradas al único japonés del equipo, quien (como siempre) parecía abstraído del mundo.

"_¡Chicos, acérquense!_"Gritó en inglés el entrenador después de unos minutos. El resto de los asistentes también se habían reunido junto al mayor. "_Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarles a Hanamichi Sakuragi... Un… talentoso_…" Tanto él como Hanamichi rieron "…_ jugador de Japón. Está considerando unirse a nuestro equipo la temporada que viene, asique quiero que le hagan sentir bienvenido, y le demuestren por qué no hay mejor equipo que los Tar Heels_…"Algunos chicos inmediatamente se acercaron y le dieron la mano en muestra de saludo, a lo que Hanamichi respondió con una sonrisa. (Rukawa se sorprendió de sus buenos modales).

No obstante, era momento de practicar, asique Sakuragi, haciéndose a un lado (y sacando una pequeña libreta de sus bolsillos traseros) dejó que el entrenamiento comenzara.

Rukawa al tomar el balón, inmediatamente pretendió olvidar que ese idiota estaba ahí (un poco difícil por su inconfundible voz y risa), pero lo logró.

Corriendo de un lado para otro en la duela, recibía pases e intentaba por todos los medios encestar. Cuando fallaba, se abocaba más en quitar el balón e intentarlo de nuevo.

Un compañero (no estaba seguro quién) fue particularmente difícil de pasar. Por largos minutos entre ambos se instaló un poderoso _uno-contra-uno_ que parecía nunca tener fin, terminando siempre los segundos reglamentarios con ambos; sin embargo, al recibir el balón nuevamente, la luchaba continuaba.

El sudor empapaba sus ropas cuando logró, al fin, engañarlo pretendiendo hacer una canasta con salto, decidiendo en cambio (cuando el tipo se elevó en los aires) correr por su lado y encestar cerca de la canasta (se negó a admitir que le había robado el truco a ese idiota). Aterrizando con fuerza, volteó viendo su alrededor. Muchos de sus compañeros le daban la espalda. Los pocos que estaban de frente fruncían el ceño. Sin saber por qué, buscó la mirada del tonto, éste sin embargo se encontraba enfrascado en una seria (a juzgar por sus miradas) conversación con un chico del equipo (Kaede tampoco sabía quién era)

Así pasó el resto de la tarde.

El entrenamiento, tal y como había advertido el entrenador hace unos días, era más pesado y fatigoso que los anteriores, por lo que al terminar, muchos de los chicos salieron mudos del gimnasio tambaleantes o pálidos. Otros, no obstante, se acercaron al pelirrojo que se había quedado cerca del entrenador y los asistentes. Rukawa, que nunca fue bueno socializando (y tampoco veía la necesidad de hacerlo), simplemente salió del lugar para cambiarse. Como pocas veces hacía, el día de hoy decidió darse una ducha en los camarines. Estaba más cansado de lo normal (lo que atribuía al juego contra Sakuragi en la mañana) y por lo tanto, más sucio. Él no era la persona más higiénica del mundo, pero tampoco quería ir dejando un rastro verde tras de sí al salir.

Por lo anterior es que arreglarse le tomó más tiempo del normal. Al salir de los camarines (donde sólo quedaban un par de chicos) se topó con un solitario y casi oscuro gimnasio. Caminando hacia su bicicleta, le sorprendió vislumbrar la cabellera roja del idiota apoyada en la reja. Rukawa, negándose a cargarlo de nuevo sobre su espalda, se agachó para desencadenarla, pero en vez de montarla, esta vez sólo comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Sakuragi enseguida le alcanzó.

Extrañamente caminaron un buen tramo en silencio. Rukawa lo podría agradecer y apreciar, pero se trataba del mono escandaloso quien estaba a su lado. Su silencio nunca eran buenas noticias. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba preocupando por ese tarado.

_¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a este estúpido?_ Se dijo agarrando con más fuerza el manubrio de su bici.

Sintiendo como la cálida ventisca de verano les golpeaba el rostro, lograron alcanzar la calle de la residencia Rukawa sin intercambiar ni una palabra ni insulto. No obstante, casi llegando a la casa, Sakuragi se detuvo. Rukawa al comienzo no lo notó, pero al caer en cuenta que nada rojo se encontraba por el rabillo de su ojo, volteó para encontrarse con la mirada fija del autoproclamado genio en él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?" Preguntó el pelinegro con desgana. Kaede estaba cansado, hambriento y con sueño, y a ese tonto se le ocurría ponerse raro ahora.

_Qué rey de los rebotes… mejor rey de los tarados…_

"No. ¿Qué estás haciendo tu, maldito estúpido?" Rukawa casi no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar el feroz tono de voz empleado por Sakuragi. Las peleas e insultos eran normales entre ellos, pero aquello era algo distinto. El pelirrojo lucía _verdaderamente_ iracundo. Kaede inmediatamente frunció el ceño y abrió la boca pretendiendo devolverle el desprecio, pero el más alto le ganó. "¡¿Qué acaso no aprendiste nada en Shohoku?!" _¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios está hablando este imbécil? _ Sakuragi de repente se acercó con rapidez al chico más pálido para agarrarle con fuerza las solapas de la chaqueta. "Si el viejo te viera ahora, le da un ataque, estoy seguro"

"Suéltame, tarado" Rukawa respondió con igual frialdad y rudeza. Si ese tonto no quería explicarse, entonces problema de él. Kaede en estos momentos no estaba de humor para peleas sin sentido. Por primera en su vida, Hanamichi hizo lo que Rukawa le dijo. Lo soltó, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo de trasero al piso. El pelinegro cayó violentamente al duro concreto.

_Miserable… _comenzó Rukawa levantándose. No obstante Sakuragi estaba ahí de nuevo, con su monstruosa aura y fuerza irradiando hacia todos lados. _Me importa una mierda que se haya cargado a Tetsuo él solo, yo ahora lo-_

"Nunca te había visto jugar tan mal" Cualquier pensamiento se congeló en la mente de pelinegro. No fue capaz de replicar, de razonar; simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Eres el mismo egoísta e individualista de principios de nuestro primer año… Ahora entiendo porque el viejo Roy no te pone a jugar en ningún partido… Tú sólo juegas para ti. Ni siquiera conoces a tus compañeros de equipo... Eres un perdedor, Rukawa" Cada palabra fue dicha con fuerza, con un tono firme, con reproche "Eres sólo un maldito frac-"Sakuragi no terminaba de hablar cuando un poderoso puño se estampó en la curvatura de su boca y nariz. La fuerza del golpe le hizo rebotar contra la pared más cercana, que quedó bañada en sangre.

Sakuragi tardó unos segundos en recuperar el sentido, y cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos y enfocarse, se encontró solo en la calle. Se tocó la nariz y boca, encontrando luego su mano manchada en sangre. Los focos del golpe ahora le retumbaban (no era un dolor desconocido para él), pero aun así le sorprendió la fuerza del puñetazo. De verdad lo había enojado.

_Bien, así aprende. _

Hoy, a penas el entrenamiento había comenzado, Sakuragi había sacado la libreta que le dejó Yohei para leer los apuntes del gordito. Comenzó a mirar todas las cosas que en ella se encontraba transcrito, sin embargo, su mirada inconscientemente se enfocó en su ex compañero de equipo. Por un momento Hanamichi esperó sentir los violentos celos (y secreta admiración) que le invadían cada vez que le veía jugar, no obstante, con sólo dos minutos de mirarle en la duela, algo violento, de hecho, se formó en su pecho, pero no fueron celos o envidia, era rabia, furia.

_¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo ese zorro?_

Rukawa corría de un lado para el otro buscando el balón, y cuando lo tenía, ignoraba completamente a sus pares, inclusive si estos estaban en mejor posición para encestar que él. Cuando el pelinegro fallaba desde un ángulo, en vez de remediarlo entregando el balón, corría a recuperar la pelota para seguir jugando él. Lo peor vino cuando lo vio enfrentarse a un uno-contra-uno contra James (creía que se había presentado) en mitad del juego. Estuvieron minutos y minutos luchando a mitad de cancha, ganándose disgustadas y molestas miradas del resto de los chicos. Algunos podrían decir que la culpa era tanto de Rukawa como de James, pero cuando el tiempo comenzaba de cero de nuevo (después de perder los segundos batallando) era el pelinegro el que buscaba al otro jugador para seguir la pelea.

Hanamichi en esos momentos decidió preguntar, discretamente, al resto de los jóvenes qué les parecía Rukawa, y cómo éste se integraba al grupo. La mayoría respondió lo mismo, excepto por uno (milagrosamente) llamado Tom. Casi todos le comentaron que el japonés era bastante arisco y pretensioso; que nunca compartía con el equipo y que prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. Ninguno puso en duda sus obvias habilidades, pero se preguntaban sobre su capacidad para jugar en equipo. Tom, en cambio, le dijo que Rukawa era un excelente jugador; un chico un tanto serio, pero tranquilo; introvertido, pero trabajador; le dijo que no conocía a nadie que entrenara más duro que él. Lo anterior, no obstante, no fue suficiente para sosegar al pelirrojo, quien en esos momentos estaba que estallaba en furia. Su frente ardía por un cabezazo mortal.

Ahora, empuñando la chaqueta en su mano, comenzó a limpiarse los rastros rojos de su cara mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la casa Rukawa. Como no tenía llaves tendría que tocar la puerta, y no quería espantar a la amable madre con su rostro machucado.

Afortunadamente, quien abrió fue el padre del zorro, quien por unos segundos separó bien sus pequeños y azules ojos, para enseguida empañarlos de entendimiento. _Por eso Kaede entró tan agitado, _pensó dándole la pasada al chico más alto. Sakuragi se sorprendió cuando el hombre, en vez de gritarle o regañarle por llegar en aquellas pintas, le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el hombro y partió hacia la cocina.

Hanamichi no moró demasiado en ello; al contrario, se dirigió inmediatamente al baño para limpiarse y colocarse unos rollitos de papel en los sangrientos orificios de la nariz. Ya en su habitación, se agachó junto a su bolso azul y sacó de él una crema especial para este tipo de situaciones (pues era obvio que en un mes tendría que pelearse al menos una vez). Ya más tarde, cuando estuviera seguro que nadie estaba en el primer piso, bajaría para buscar hielo y colocárselo en el rostro. Cambiándose ahora por su pijama, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a pensar cómo hacer para que ese _egoísta, idiota, dormilón, irresponsable, estúpido, apestoso, maleducado, orgulloso, tempano de hielo de Rukawa vuelva a jugar como lo hizo en Shohoku; durante nuestro último año… _

Hanamichi convenientemente ignoró lo más obvio de toda la situación: ¿Por qué quería ayudarle? Ya no eran compañeros de equipo; nunca fueron amigos; ahora ni siquiera vivían en el mismo país. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar en el gordito y en las esperanzas y entusiasmo que depositaba en el maldito zorro. Tampoco pudo sacudirse el recuerdo del sonriente e ilusionado rostro de Haruko cuando hablaba de cómo Rukawa había logrado sus sueños. El pelirrojo de repente se sintió con la obligación de lograr que Rukawa mostrara su verdadero potencial, ese que comenzó a demostrar en el partido contra Sannoh en las finales de su primer año.

_Cuando el zorro por fin reconoció las asombrosas habilidades de este talentoso jugador y le pasó el balón… _Así es. Rukawa, el egoísta e individualista, había pasado la pelota al compañero que más odiaba.

_¡Yosh! Ahora comienza la operación "Gordito"_

**.**

**.**

Sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que los tres escandalosos y condenados relojes sonasen, por lo que no encontraba el sentido de seguir durmiendo. Lo anterior pudo haber sonado perfectamente honesto, sino fuera por el hecho de que había despertado hacía poco de más de una hora con la imposibilidad de retomar el sueño después.

_Todo es culpa de ese imbécil_, se dijo acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

_¿Qué no aprendí nada en Shohoku? ¿Qué jugué más mal que nunca? Y a quién le importa _su_opinión. Ni que él fuera la gran grandeza en el baloncesto. _

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo. Asió los puños con fuerza y movió el cuerpo hacia el lado.

_Ese estúpido no sabe nada. _Rukawa sabía que ese tarado no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. El pelirrojo venía de las agotadoras, pero apacibles competencias de Kanagawa. No tenía idea del verdadero y cruel significado de _competitividad, _de _ambición, reto _y _rivalidad_ a escalas profesionales. Todos los chicos del equipo (o la gran mayoría) pretendían llegar al baloncesto profesional; y si para eso debían apuñalar y dejar a un compañero en el camino, bienvenido sea. Si para Sakuragi eso era demasiado, entonces nunca debió venir.

_Esto es la vida real, _se repitió de nuevo el pelinegro. Él no estaba negando antiguas enseñanzas, o volviendo a ser el centrado jugador de primero de preparatoria. Él sólo estaba sobreviviendo. Estaba dando lo mejor para ser notado. Quizás ahora sus planes no estaban dando resultados, pero estaba seguro de que ya lo harían.

Irritado se levantó y desconectó los tres aparatos. Luego de acicalarse y tomar su bolso de entrenamiento, bajó con lentitud hacia la cocina para desayunar. _Más le vale a este estúpido no venir_, pensó Rukawa avanzando hasta las voces que se escuchaban dentro de la blanca habitación. Estaba decidido a golpear nuevamente (y más duro) al mono pelirrojo si se le acercaba otra vez. En la cocina, en cambio, sólo estaban sus padres charlando amenamente (o mejor dicho, sólo su mamá).

Rukawa con cautela observó cada rincón del cuarto para verificar.

"No está. Salió temprano" Madre e hijo quedaron sorprendidos con la intervención del hombre. Papá Rukawa nunca había sido una persona de muchas palabras (la manzana no cae lejos del árbol), por lo que observaron un poco desconcertados al padre que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su único hijo. Kaede frunció el ceño antes de sentarse para comer algo.

_Y a mí qué me importa…_

El viaje a la cancha fue tranquilo y silencioso (demasiado, casi). Dejó sus cosas sobre la vieja banca y comenzó a entrenar. Ya con el balón entre sus manos se permitió por fin liberar las tensiones y rabias del día anterior.

Todo ser humano debe ser capaz de tener un refugio; un lugar de escape. Y ese, para Rukawa Kaede, es el baloncesto. Su humor le llevó a realizar más clavadas que simplemente canastas. Con la fuerza que estaba irradiando, bueno era que se descargara contra el inocente tablero.

_Ahora entiendo porque el viejo Roy no te pone a jugar en ningún partido_…

De la nada, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente. _Tú sólo juegas para ti. Ni siquiera conoces a tus compañeros de equipo_. Furia y fuego viajaron vertiginosamente por sus venas. Boteando rápidamente el balón, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía la canasta. Tan sólo a unos metros de ella, se inclinó y saltó para alcanzarla haciendo un giro 360 en el aire **[25]**.

_Eres un perdedor, Rukawa… _

Sonó antes de clavarla con todo el impulso de sus brazos Los pájaros y niños que revoloteaban alrededor, huyeron despavoridos del lugar. Mas el pelinegro se quedó allí. Colgando. Absorto y perdido.

Sudando y jadeando ya, tomó sus cosas y se retiró sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Al llegar a su casa, se duchó rápidamente para ir a almorzar. En la mesa estaban nuevamente sólo sus padres. Frunció el ceño y se sentó para comer como si estuviera muerto de hambre.

"Um… ¿Q-quieres más?" Su madre le miraba de forma extraña. Rukawa no le prestó atención a ello y asintió.

Con el estómago satisfecho, Kaede subió y se tiró a su cama para dormir hasta el entrenamiento; no sin antes programar dos de los relojes. Necesitaba despejarse, olvidar y relajarse. Pero algo se revolvía en su estómago. Algo retumbaba en su mente y no le dejaba en paz. Apretando violentamente un cojín sobre su rostro, cerró los parpados fuertemente y cayó dormido…

Los tres aparatos, horas después, sonaron fuertemente en la habitación. El pelinegro los apagó y partió hacia el gimnasio en silencio, sintiendo aun como su perturbada mente le tensaba los músculos.

(El pelirrojo aun no llegaba a la casa)

Después de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas en el camarín y su locker, caminó hacia el interior del gimnasio, donde, para su desgracia, encontró y _escuchó _a su ex compañero de equipo. Con sólo un pie dentro, lo notó cerca de la banca principal con un buen montón de chicos del equipo hablando y riendo. Algunos de los muchachos observaban al pelirrojo con enojo o molestia. El resto, sin embargo, reían con él o le preguntaban cosas.

Sakuragi no volteó hacia él en ningún momento.

_Estúpido_, pensó recogiendo un balón para comenzar la práctica. Al rato después apareció el entrenador y algunos de los asistentes. Les dio la charla del día y las posibles maniobras y jugadas que probarían. Los dividió en grupos y secciones para entrenar tanto parte física como habilidades. Después de ello, mientras Rukawa avanzaba a la sesión que le correspondía, vio de soslayo como el idiota conversaba con el entrenador.

_Maldito tarado… quizás qué estupideces le está diciendo. _Con ese último pensamiento, Kaede se decidió a ignorar al torpe pelirrojo. Ese imbécil no valía nada de su tiempo, ni energía.

Un par de horas después, el pelinegro caminaba hacia su bicicleta. La desencadenó y montó para partir a casa.

Esa noche cenaron sólo su madre y él (Papá Rukawa había recibido una llamada imprevista del trabajo), en la cual la mujer sabiamente decidió no inquirir sobre el otro integrante faltante. Satisfecho y limpio, Rukawa se tiró a la cama con somnolencia, pero no la suficiente para dormir.

El techo blanco fue de lo más fascinante para su mente por una buena cantidad de minutos. Se revolvió buscando comodidad, pero no era eso lo que buscaba su cuerpo para dormir. Suspiró mientras alargaba la mano para apagar la lámpara. _Quizás la oscuridad me ayude a- _El pensamiento quedó estancado en su mente cuando una cabeza roja apareció en la puerta de su habitación.

"Largo" Exclamó sentándose en la cama al tiempo que el otro le lanzaba un cajita negra; con sus reflejos intactos, no necesitó de un aviso para atajarlo en el vuelo. Sin saber por qué, bajó la mirada hacia el objeto notando que era una cinta de video. Frunció el ceño y alzó la vista dispuesto a lanzarle la condenada caja en la cabeza a ese idiota, pero de nuevo, ese mono le ganó.

"Con el gordito aprendí…" Comenzó con una mirada seria mientras entraba sin permiso al cuarto. Miraba y tocaba las cosas con curiosidad "… que la mejor manera de aprender, es viéndote jugar" Continuó esta vez enfocando sus marrones ojos en los azules contrarios. Rukawa sólo ahí notó la mínima hinchazón y color en la barbilla de ese bruto. _Qué acaso tiene una piel de acero, _pensó distraído sin prestar atención a las palabras recién dichas. "¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando, zorro apestoso?... Este talentoso jugador está perdiendo valiosos minutos de su vida aquí ¡asique más te vale escucharme!" Gritó al tiempo que se paraba justo al lado del pelinegro, quien para nada intimidado con su altura, le lanzó la cinta a la cara. "¡Aah! ¡Maldito Rukawa! ¡Casi me sacaste un ojo, estúpido!" Vociferó cerrando fuertemente los párpados. Al abrirlos, enseguida se inclinó deprisa hacia Kaede, tomando puñados de su pijama entre sus manos. Rukawa esperaba un golpe, un cabezazo, un grito, cualquier cosa menos que el pelirrojo se irguiera nuevamente y se estirará sus propias mejillas con fuerza **[26]**. Sólo cuando su bronceado rostro se coloreó del mismo color que sus cabellos, se soltó y miró furiosamente al otro. "Óyeme bien, imbécil. O ves esas cintas, o te pateo el trasero hasta China"

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo" Replicó con frialdad, golpeando violentamente el dedo que le estaba apuntando.

"¡Agh! ¡Suficiente!" Gritó Sakuragi dándole un cabezazo al zorro.

Aprovechando la semi inconsciencia de ese estúpido, el pelirrojo fue a buscar la cámara a su cuarto para instalarla luego en el televisor del pelinegro; metió la cinta y la dejó lista para ver. Se volvió hacia el chico que ahora comenzaba a despertar. "Mira bien esto, tarado" Dijo antes de apretar _play_.

Rukawa estaba a punto de pararse para patear con todas sus fuerzas a ese retrasado mono fuera de su cuarto, cuando las imágenes proyectadas en el televisor le detuvieron. _Soy yo, _pensó reconociéndose en el entrenamiento de hoy en la tarde. Acercándose a la pantalla, se topó con el cuerpo del pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso. Sin prestarle atención, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y observó a _su yo grabado_ correr de un lado a otro en la duela. Hizo una mueca cuando apareció una jugada particularmente buena.

"¡Sh! Zorro creído. Siempre estás presumiendo" _Mira quién habla, _quiso replicarle Rukawa, pero se detuvo cuando vio como en el video fallaba una canasta. El pelirrojo junto a él rió a carcajada limpia. Estuvieron ahí por varios minutos repitiendo la misma secuencia: Sakuragi alegando e insultándole cuando hacía algo bueno, y riéndose desagradablemente cuando fallaba.

"¿Y…? ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que haces mal, zorro tonto?" Rukawa le frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta.

"Fallo más al lado izquierdo de la duela" _Mañana me dedicaré a-_

"¡Qué! ¡No, zorro estúpido!... ¡Ugh! Al parecer este genio tiene que hacer todo…" Interrumpió Sakuragi tomando el mando y retrocediendo el video. Kaede se controló para rodar los ojos. Quizás que idiotez le iba a mostrar el mono ese. "¿Te ves ahí?" Preguntó Sakuragi al llegar a la secuencia esperada y apuntando a la pantalla. Rukawa asintió con desgana. Si, obvio que se veía. Él estaba ahí, boteando el balón cerca de la mitad de la cancha con dos jugadores bloqueándole el paso. "¡Entonces eso demuestra que eres un pésimo jugador, perdedor!…Tom, el enano, está ahí bajo la canasta, sin bloqueo, totalmente libre. Y ese chico, Davis parece que se llama, estuvo casi bailando frente de ti para que le notaras y pasaras el balón… ¿pero tu qué hiciste?" Preguntó retóricamente mientras adelantaba el video y ponía _play_; en la secuencia, Rukawa lograba pasar a ambos chicos, pero uno de ellos alcanzó a alargar todo su brazo tirándole de las pálidas manos el balón, llegando éste a las palmas de un jugador del equipo _no-_zorro, quien con prisa se dispuso a correr y encestar una grandiosa canasta. "… y no acaba ahí" Continuó Sakuragi al mismo tiempo que retrocedía y adelantaba el video colocando todas las partes en que jugadas de ese tipo se repetían. Rukawa observaba inmutable y mudo la pantalla. "Tienes que arreglar eso, estúpido" Finalizó Sakuragi antes de bostezar cuán grande era su boca.

Estiró los brazos, apagó la cámara, agarró las cintas y salió del cuarto.

Rukawa simplemente se quedó ahí…

**.**

**.**

Apagando violentamente los tres relojes, Kaede bostezó y se encaminó al baño. _Odio los lunes_, pensó mientras se duchaba y limpiaba. Ya en la cocina se dispuso a servirse algo para comer. Sentado en silencio es como disfrutó de unos nutritivos cereales. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretó ambos puños contra ellos intentando controlar el sueño, pero no era su culpa.

_Todo es por ese tonto... _

Luego de que el pelirrojo saliera de su cuarto la noche anterior, Kaede visualizó una y otra vez las jugadas que la pantalla proyectó. _Egoísta e individualista. _Así era como estaba jugando, y ya no porque el pelirrojo lo estaba diciendo, sino porque él mismo lo vio. Observó en primer plano como deliberadamente parecía que él ignoraba al resto de sus compañeros en la duela, y jugara como si fuera él contra el mundo. Quizás él llegó a pensar de aquella manera un tiempo durante los primeros años de preparatoria. Pero con Shohoku, él ahí aprendió que está bien jugar en equipo, y que (tal y como le dijo el imbécil de Sendoh, una vez) **[27]** hay muchas tácticas y jugadas ofensivas. Uno-contra-unos es una, pero también está el que se juega de cinco jugadores contra otros cinco, confiando y dependiendo de otros. Como él durante sus últimos años confió y dependió de que Sakuragi atajase los rebotes; así como confió en el liderazgo de Ryota en su segundo año; así como admiró la tenacidad y empuje de Mitsui.

_Ahora ni siquiera me sé los nombres de mis compañeros. _Sabía que no se trataba de aprenderse de memoria nombres y apellidos, sino de conocerles como jugadores, como _su_ equipo de baloncesto.

Rukawa apretó la cuchara entre sus dedos, sintiendo algo que hace meses no lograba percibir corriendo por su cuerpo. _Determinación. _Este día será distinto.

_Este día les enseñaré todo lo que aprendí en Shohoku._

Tomando rápidamente la leche sobrante de su cereal, se encaminó luego a la puerta donde, a punto de colocarse sus zapatillas, se le ocurrió que no le haría mal ver un par de veces más las cintas de video. Dejando el bolso junto a la entrada, subió de a dos los escalones hasta la habitación del idiota.

Sin saber por qué, sus pies se quedaron estancados en la entrada junto con su mano congelada en el picaporte. _De seguro ese tarado está durmiendo, ni te notará…_se dijo antes de abrir silenciosa y lentamente la puerta. Tal y como lo pensó, el pelirrojo se encontraba acostado boca abajo con apenas unos pantalones de vestir, exponiendo de esa manera la bronceada piel de su espalda a los delgados rayos de sol que entraban por las mal cerradas cortinas. Kaede se paró a los pies de la cama por unos segundos; sus ojos enfocados en el idiota aun dormido.

Un sonido proveniente de la escalera le distrajo. Enseguida miró a todos lados buscando por las cintas hasta que las vislumbró en el piso junto a la cómoda principal; agarrándolas fuertemente entre sus manos, echó una última mirada al mono antes de salir.

"Kaede ¿estás bien?... te ves un poco… ¿agitado?" Preguntó su madre (quien aun se encontraba en pijama) mientras él se colocaba rápidamente las zapatillas en la entrada.

"Si" Respondió sin devolverle la mirada. Se puso de pie, salió de la casa tomando su bicicleta y se dirigió a la universidad. La mujer, aun parada frente a la puerta, frunció el ceño preguntándose si quizás su hijo tenía fiebre. _No es normal que Kaede esté así de rojo, _pensaba caminando hacia la cocina (el desayuno de Sakuragi tardaba _horas _en prepararse)

**.**

**.**

Boteó el balón contra el pavimento de uno de los patios de la universidad, recordando continuamente las imágenes de las cintas que vio una y otra vez durante las clases que tuvo durante la mañana en una laptop prestada. Faltaba poco para el entrenamiento, y él hace sólo unos cuantos minutos había despertado de su siesta bajo una de los más grandes y cómodos árboles que había tenido el placer de conocer en su joven vida.

_Ya quiero que empiece. _Si, Rukawa parecía que vibraba con la energía que estaba irradiando de su cuerpo. Comenzó a botear con un poco más de fuerza la pelota, llamando la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca. De repente paró y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de las prácticas.

Guardando el balón dentro de su bolso, decidió entonces llegar antes. Quién sabe, quizás podría entrenar un poco antes por su cuenta.

Se cambió en los solitarios camarines y se dirigió al interior del gimnasio desde donde escuchó murmullos y pelotas. Frunció un poco el ceño al acercarse. Le bastó unos pocos pasos para oír la ruidosa risa de Sakuragi retumbar por los vacíos pasillos. _Ese idiota, _pensó avanzando con un poco más de prisa. En la entrada, sin embargo, notó que el pelirrojo no estaba solo, al contrario, unos cuatro chicos del equipo de baloncesto (ahora si Kaede pudo reconocerlos) le rodeaban.

"_¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! ¡Prometo que este talentoso jugador no les humillará… demasiado!_ Nyahahahaha" El pelirrojo vociferaba en inglés mientras boteaba el balón y sonreía socarronamente al resto de los presentes. Uno de los chicos (¿James?) le devolvió la sonrisa y se colocó desafiantemente al frente del mono. Por unos minutos los dos deportistas parecieron enfrascarse en una guerra. La fuerza del japonés era obvia, pero la habilidad y técnica del más bajo era notoria. Todos jadearon cuando James, de improvisto golpeó el balón de las manos de Sakuragi lanzándola hacia un lado. Pero Rukawa sabía mejor. Todos esperaban que el norteamericano atajara la pelota, sin embargo, era porque no conocían a Hanamichi.

Tal y como el zorro lo pronosticó, Sakuragi corrió y alargó las manos para agarrar el balón; sin hacerse esperar luego de ello, retrocedió y saltó, haciendo un impecable y perfecto tiro de tres puntos, dejando a todos (a excepción de Rukawa, por supuesto) con la boca abierta.

"¡_Y así es como juega un genio como yo!_ Nyahahahaha… _¿lo viste?... ¿Lo viste?_" Sakuragi fue preguntando de uno a los otros chicos sobre su_ magnífica_ actuación. James se le acercó, dándole un amigable golpe en el hombro. Los otros tres jugadores ahora se mostraron entusiasmados por probarse frente a ese monstruo pelirrojo. "Jajajjajajaj… _¡Todos quieren jugar contra este genio!_ _Sean pacientes, principiantes, este talentoso jugador puede contra todos ustedes" _Rukawa negaba con la cabeza mientras se retiraba a una esquina para hacer unos cuantos estiramientos.

_Idiota… _

Dos de los otros tres chicos lograron traspasar y derrotar a la pared pelirroja, lo cual dejó a Sakuragi refunfuñando malhumorado sobre que el aire de este país estaba haciéndole mal y esas estupideces. Por suerte, su interminable parloteo terminó con la llegada del entrenador. Rukawa allí cuadró los hombros y respiró profundamente.

El entrenador nuevamente les dio una charla, pero esta vez más vigorosa. Les habló del equipo que enfrentarían el próximo miércoles. Les comentó sobre las estrellas del grupo (mientras los asistentes mostraban fotografías y estadísticas) y de las posibles técnicas que usarían contra ellos. Finalizó enseñándoles la forma de juego que posiblemente usarían para aquel partido. Dividió, entonces, al equipo en varios grupos para que se turnaran en emular el posible juego. Rukawa, allí, alzó la mirada buscando la de Sakuragi. Éste ojeaba y anotaba desesperado sobre una libreta entre sus manos; al sentirse observado, alzó la vista y la enfocó en el zorro. No más de dos segundos después, el pelirrojo le levantó el pulgar de una de sus manos (_éxito_). Rukawa simplemente frunció el ceño.

_Estúpido, _pensó antes de colocarse en su posición. Roto el ambiente con el sonido del silbato, al fin el partido de práctica daba comienzo.

Rukawa, como si le hubieran quitado una negra venda de los ojos, fue capaz de observar todo de mejor manera, y recién ahora era consciente de como sus compañeros se mostraban renuentes a entregarle el balón; no se sintió mal por ello, puesto que él también haría lo mismo en sus posiciones (no le lanzaría el balón a un compañero _comilón_). Si jugara al igual que ayer, en estos momentos estaría presionando a sus pares para que le entregasen la pelota, pero ahora sabía qué tenía hacer en realidad. Con diversas_ pantallas_ **[28]** pretendió proteger y resguardar a cualquiera de sus compañeros que se encontrase en posesión del balón. Intentó incluso atajar y tirar los rebotes (tares no muy fácil, confesó para sus adentros).

Su primera oportunidad de demostrar su cambio, se dio a los pocos minutos cuando le llegó un pase un poco más de allá de mitad de cancha. Dribleando logró llevar al otro chico hasta bajo la canasta; sin embargo, Rukawa recordó los videos; y recordó por tanto, que este chico frente suyo, si en algo era bueno, era en los saltos, por lo que encestar era arriesgarse a perder el balón. En otras circunstancias lo intentaría sólo para probar sus habilidades, pero ahora…

…Por el rabillo del ojo vio a un chico de su equipo cerca del área de tres puntos; su gran altura y _crespo_ cabello castaño le hacía sobresalir del resto. (Kaede recordó también la facilidad que tenía ese jugador para tirar canastas desde esa distancia) Sin pensarlo un segundo más, le lanzó con fuerza el balón.

Por unos momentos el gimnasio se quedó en silencio. Muchas miradas recayeron en el japonés (incluida la del entrenador), pero el juego aun no terminaba, por lo que sin demoras, el castaño se inclinó y saltó para encestar la pelota. Aterrizando, volteó y caminó con una sonrisa hasta Rukawa, con quien chocaron las manos. Su palma le picó por el golpe, pero también le reconfortó.

El resto del partido se desarrolló de esa manera; o él _asistiendo_ **[29]**, o encestando pelotas que sabía no arriesgarían la posesión. Al final su equipo ganó, y juntos al medio de la cancha chocaron las manos. Retirándose para dar pasada a las otras divisiones, alzó la vista buscando la llamativa y rojiza cabellera del tonto, pero no lo vio en la banca.

_Tarado, _le llamó tomando asiento y buscando el agua que había colocado debajo de los asientos. Los chicos que estaban en su bloque se acercaron y sentaron a su lado. Rukawa se extrañó, pero no comentó o los ahuyentó. Normalmente en estos momentos descansaría y moraría en su miseria por no ser titular. _Pero no hoy. _Hoy enfocó la mirada en los otros dos grupos y admiró a sus compañeros. Aprendió y absorbió sus habilidades y técnicas.

_Sin duda… Tar Heels es el mejor…_

**.**

**.**

Después del entrenamiento, Rukawa se cambió en los camarines y se dirigió a su bici aparcada (no sin antes recibir despedidas y sonrisas de algunos compañeros) _Que extraño. _No vio durante toda la tarde al fastidioso pelirrojo, por lo que se sorprendió (mas no lo demostró) cuando al llegar a casa su madre le informó que Sakuragi aun no llegaba.

Como papá Rukawa volvió a su horario laboral, sólo fue mamá y Kaede quienes cenaron esa noche después de que el hijo se limpiara. Al igual que la noche anterior, no obstante, al tirarse sobre la cama fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño enseguida.

Su pecho sufrió, de la nada, un bizarro apretón causando que Rukawa pensara que le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco o alguna porquería parecida.

_Pero no se supone que tiene que dolerme el brazo izquierdo antes... ¿o es después?... Además ¿tendría que faltarme el aire?... Yo solo estoy sintiendo como… algo raro…_

Pensando en los extraños síntomas de un posible ataque cardiaco, es como lo encontró Sakuragi cuando entró bruscamente a su cuarto. Esta vez Hanamichi no perdió tiempo en explicaciones, sino que inmediatamente se acercó al televisor y conectó la cámara. Listo el sistema, tomó asiento en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Rukawa lo observó durante todo el proceso, para luego avanzar y sentarse en la orilla (curiosamente ese _algo_ de su pecho desapareció)

De acuerdo a las imágenes, el pelinegro concluyó que el idiota estuvo grabando desde la altura. _Desde las gradas superiores... Aha, asique por eso no lo vi... _

"¡Que miedoso eres, zorro! ¡Ahí pudiste haber saltado! Pero no te culpo, tú no eres, después de todo, este talentoso deportista. Si te hubieras atrevido a saltar, lo más probable es que el cara pálida te hubiera lanzado el balón a esa fea cara tuya Nyahahahahaha" Hanamichi se burló, refiriéndose justamente a la primera jugado en la que Rukawa hizo el pase.

"Y tu hubieras hecho falta, imbécil" Rebatió recordando los primeros años de Sakuragi jugando; cuando el mono a penas y podía moverse sin golpear y hacer _foul. _

"¡Agh! ¡Como te atreves, maldito Rukawa! ¡Acaso no te enseñé quien es el mejor! Nadie puede derrotar a este genio… ¡Ni siquiera tu!" Rukawa levantó una ceja. _¿Es mi idea, o este tarado me acaba de hacer un cumplido? _Ni siquiera tú. "Pero es normal que jugadores de tu categoría quieran imitarme"

"Cállate, estúpido" _No, fue sólo mi idea. _En la pantalla en esos momentos, se proyectaba una particular jugada del pelinegro que le ganó aplausos y gritos de sus compañeros. Sakuragi por ello, continuó refunfuñando e insultándole. Pero a Kaede no le importó.

Fueron horas después de medianoche cuando Sakuragi volvió a su cuarto bostezando y estirando groseramente los brazos.

Rukawa, después de verle salir, no tuvo problemas para estirarse bajo las frazadas y dormir un tranquilo sueño…

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES**

**Eso! Muchas gracias a todos lo que han llegado hasta aqui! Y recuerden, cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia; todo es bienvenido!**

**Las Aclaraciones:**

**[21] **Pump fake o amague, es una "técnica de ataque consistente en que un jugador hace como si fuera a lanzar, pero en realidad no lo hace, esperando que su marcador salte y pierda la posición defensiva"

**[22] **Capítulo 90 de la serie: Luego de que Hanamichi le retara, Kaede le derrotó por una diferencia horrorosa; sin embargo, hay que recordar que Rukawa estaba _on fire_ por la conversación que había tenido con Anzai hacia poco; y que en los último capítulos del manga, el mismo zorro le confiesa a Sakuragi que para ese duelo, tuvo que dar TODO de sí.

**[23] **Esto se me ocurrió al ver nuevamente el capítulo 94 de la serie de anime. ¡Es muy gracioso! Cuando Hana especialmente dice que hay que ir a entrenar, frente a los halagos y admiración de sus amigos, mas antes va DE NUEVO a pedir comida… Es un saco sin fondo XD.

**[24] **Nobunaga Kyota, alumno y jugador de primer año del equipo de Kainan en la serie; quien tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de Hanamichi. Y Sendoh Akira, jugador de segundo año de Ryonan, respectivamente.

**[25] **Aunque no lo crean, esa maniobra y clavada es completamente real. Para comprobarlo, sólo vean la competencia de "Slam Dunk" del _All-Star _del 2013.

**[26] **Ésta "súper" forma de controlarse, la saqué también del manga, en el tomo 29, capítulo 260, páginas 176 y 177; método que utiliza Hana después de un comentario que le hace Rukawa ("Todos sabían que un novato como tu cometería errores… Es inevitable, como pagar impuestos") Es un poco cruel, pero le sirve al pelirrojo para despertar – como siempre hace después de que el zorro le diga algo-

**[27] **Con ello me refiero al "desafío" que tuvieron Sendoh y Rukawa antes de la nacionales, a pedido de este último, en el cual ninguno de los dos ganó y Akira le habló a Kaede sobre su forma de jugar, mencionándole ello de que "uno-contra-uno es una de las tantas técnicas ofensivas" (Tomo 29, capítulo 258, páginas 135-140)

**[28] **Pantalla en Baloncesto, es la "Acción legal que realiza un jugador atacante sobre un defensa sin que exista contacto entre ellos"; hay de varios tipos: Directa, Indirecta, Ciega, Cruzada y Hacia abajo. La pantalla legal es el intento de retrasar o impedir que el adversario alcance su posición en la duela o realice exitosamente su jugada.

**[29] **Creo que esto no necesita mayor explicación, pues la misma palabra lo dice todo, pero con ello me refiero a que Rukawa, en el juego, abandonó su individualismo y comenzó a jugar en equipo: entregando pases y ayudando al resto de sus compañeros.


End file.
